Better In the Dark
by YugiXYami-fan818
Summary: Yugi Muto, a 15-year-old in her 2nd year of high school never imagined to be caught up in her dead vimpire hunter parents' problems, but when a new friend appears with shocking news that she is a half-blood vampire things begin to get a little dangerous with other vampire hunters around. After all, she's the only reason vampires have their humanity anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Yugi Muto, a 15-year-old in her 2nd year of high school never imagined to be caught up in her dead vimpire hunter parents' problems, but when a new friend appears with shocking news that she is a half-blood vampire things begin to get a little dangerous with the vampire hunters around. After all, she's the only reason vampires have their humanity anymore.

Chapter 1- Taken

Author note: first, yugi is a girl. I had a hard time writing because everything Yugi said sounded like what a girl would say. This is my first try at this. If it fails terribly, then I will never do a girl Yugi again. Second, I know that many have done stories of Yami or Yugi being a vampire, but bare with me, because I will try to add as many twists in the story as I can. Also when I say normal Pov, I mean by yugi's point of view. This comes later though. enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh, or any of the yu-gi-oh character.

_The rail pelted against the window. I was sitting at me desk doing homework. Then I felt a strange pin-needle feeling in my chest. I blacked out._

_It was as if I was dreaming. I was in my room, but it was... foggy. There standing in front of me, was another me...er... a look-a-like._

_I had a few seconds to look at him closely. He had the same star-like black hair that pointed out in five points and was outlined with dark-purple. In the middle of each three points was a couple of strands of blonde hair pointed straight up. In the front were blonde bangs. To the left he had three bunches of blonde hair and to the right he had two. He had the same crimson eyes I do, but the were deeper; full of mystery. His clothes were the same as mine: black shirt, dark blue jacket and pants, black choker, maroon red glove on his left hand, and the millennium Puzzle on a brown string around his neck._

_He spoke with a deep manly welcoming tone "Yugi Muto, I am here to protect you. Do not be afraid of me. My name is Yami. " He was gone._

_I woke up later in the night due to glass shattering. I must have fallen asleep. I rushed down the steps to find Grandpa lying on the floor on his stomach next to a shadow figure. It looks up at me with piercing red eyes. My body goes numb and I can't move. I force myself to the ground unexpectedly as the figure comes over to me and beds down. It takes my wrist in its hand and smells it. I can hear it hum with delight. it shows his pearl white fangs and snarls. Right before it digs its fangs into my flesh another shadow pushes him onto the floor. The figures wrestle for a few moments before the first shadow flees the building. I rush to Grandpa and begin crying. He was dead. The second figure came up to me so I could see his face. It was Yami. _

"_Hikari(1), I wish I could help, but the only thing I can do is apologize and tell you what happened." he pauses to see if I say anything, but I stay still and quiet. "I and the other figure are vampires. I don't drink human blood unless I have to, but others don't have the will power like I do to resist the urge to feed. Your parents were vampire hunters,but you are a half-blood vampire, meaning you are part human. That is also why you don't crave blood yet. You are not able to run as fast as vampires or be as strong as us, but that will come soon as well. I do wish to tell you more about vampires, Mou Hitori No Boku(2) but you need rest." I was scared and tired so I didn't really react to what he had told me. I went straight to bed._

**xXx**

_**two weeks later**_

**I woke up late this morning, and I didn't notice it. I still had my tennis shoes on, and I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I was lying on top of my covers, as if I had collapsed. I got up and grabbed my bag. That dream, why must I remember back to when I lost Grandpa? Though, it was only two weeks ago that I had lost him, it felt like I never had lost him. I don't understand what Yami was talking about. I still think he is crazy, but since that day, I never saw him or heard from him again.****I didn't hesitate to grab my bag and run out the room.**

**I raced down the halls to make it to class on time since it was my first day. As I entered the room, I came to a sudden halt. All the kids stared at me with bright red eyes.**

"**Mm, a human. Came to be my snack?" A boy said seriously. I backed up against the door trying to find the door handle. I began to panic. The claustrophobic feeling closed in around me. I collapsed in front of them all. I was a total wreck; my therapist was right when she said I shouldn't come back to school so soon. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and looked up. It was him; the man from the night of Grandpa's death. **

"**Mou Hitori No Boku, don't fear them. They listen to me well and I will not let them hurt you." he took my hand and pulled me up. "Yugi, what is your next class?"**

"**Hmm, its history. I think I should actually just go home..." I was fiddling with my fingers as I spoke softly.**

"**Let me take you. You don't seem to well." Yami opened the door leading me out. Back at my dorm I asked Yami to stay and explain. My voice was hoarse from crying "Can you tell me why I'm being chased by vampires since my grandfather died?"**

**His soft crimson eyes stared at me as he spoke. "first tell me what you are doing here."**

"**I moved away from Domino hoping to forget about everything. I moved here and found the best high school I could. White Rose sounded like a place I could get great education and not have to worry about any of my past. Why are you here?" I turned around facing him.**

"**I have always gone to White rose, and why would you want to forget about your past? Yugi, how could you forget such an important memory like being with family?" He sounded serious, but I was slightly angry at him for using the word family.**

"**I have no family. My Mom killed herself days after I was born, in Domino. My dad died because a 'monster attack' when I was ten, in Domino, and my grandfather died because of another 'monster attack', in Domino." I formed my hands into fists ready to do whatever I had to make him leave.**

"**I'm sorry, Hikari, I..." I cut him off rudely. **

"**Yami, I don't care anymore. I'm tired of vampires and hunters alike. AND WHAT DO THOSE NAMES EVEN MEAN?" he turned away from me and left. I think I made him mad.**

** After he left I started feeling bad. I didn't want him to leave, but I really am sick of hearing things about me or my family. I walked over to the mirror. I tried to give myself a smug smile, but i guess it wasn't in me. I really do look almost exactly like him. My hair is pushed back and sorta poofy unlike his, but other than that we are exactly the same on the outside. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and went to make a sandwich. **

**YAMI'S POV**

_**She made me mad. I didn't want to leave, but I was going to yell, and I didn't want to hurt her. **_**I thought as I turned a corner. Not far back behind me I heard a shatter of glass. Yugi's room. It had to be! I turned back and ran as fast as I could. I opened the door to find the window shattered with glass on the floor. Yugi was gone.**

**Yugi: What gives, Sheik?**

**Me: Yugi! Don't call me that in front of my readers!**

**Yugi: why do I always have to be the damsel in distress? Why am I a girl?**

**Yami: I think I like saving you every time though, Aibou. **

**Yugi: Yami, I don't like almost-**

**Me: don't spoil anything, Yugi! Also, Sheik is my name I will be going by in all of my authors notes and side notes. R&R for my first chapter of my first story! I need at least four reviews to keep going.**

**Side note:**

**Hikari= light**

**Mou Hitori No Boku= 'The other me'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Colder that Ice**

** Author's note: Hey everybody, I'm super sorry that I didn't update for a while...**

**Yami: It's about time!**

**me: *grumbles loudly* Anyways, I had some computer troubles, so I was fixing my laptop.**

**Yami: yeah, more like your dad fixed it.**

**Yugi: Yami, be nice!**

**Yami: why? she ditched us for weeks, and...**

**Yugi: yami!**

**Me: Someone do the disclaimer!**

**Yugi: Sheik doesn't own yugioh, or White Rose Academy.**

**Me: I didn't mention that didn't own White rose in the last chapter sorry. Also the title for this chapter is lame sorry.**

**Yami: you're right it is lame, so can we get on with the show?**

**Me: it isn't a show!**

**Yugi: guys, don't fight! **

***still bickering***

**Yugi: please enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

I was cold. so very, very cold. I couldn't move, and my lungs were shutting down. I couldn't breathe. the cold icy water surrounded my body. I was coughing out water, but more went in my mouth each time. The water was rising, and it was at my shoulders. How did I get here? I focused on what happened earlier.

[flashback]

_I lied down on the bed on my stomach while ate my sandwich and read a book. after I finished I did the usual, washed the plate, made some tea, then lied back down and kept reading. As I made my way to the bed, my window shattered and I was pulled through. I didn't have time to think. I didn't have time to look. I crashed to the ground and blacked out._

_I woke up in warehouse near the ocean. I had a chain around my ankle giving me little free Rome. In the middle of the room was a tray with a bottle of water and a few crackers. I didn't bother touch the tray. I wasn't hungry, I was scared. A man dressed entirely in black came in and stared at me. "Why am I here?" I finally asked with a shaky voice. he started laughing._

_"Why? Because, your blood is black blood. it is the only thing keeping vampires alive. there were thousands of black bloods, but we killed all the others. you are the only one left." He laughs again._

_"Why is my blood so important?"_

_"Do you know what a Demigod is?"_

_"yes"_

_"You are a human born of a vampire and human, just like a Demigod is born of a god and a human. there are times that a vampire is born of a vampire and human, but they are not considered black blood vampires. in fact, that doesn't even exist."_

_"That doesn't exactly explain why it's so important."_

_"Look, vampires can get special, temporary abilities from drinking you blood. Black bloods don't even know that they are special, you are lucky."_

_"Not that lucky if you're gonna kill me."_

_"Heh, you can still joke even when you're about to die? I'm going to get something. you better be ready to talk when I get back." he then left. I sat there thinking about it. If they get "special abilities" from my blood, does that mean that I have one? I waited around for about twenty minutes before he and another guy came in. "Are you ready?" I asked in a soft gentle voice sounding like I was the nicest person on the planet._

_"Smart-"_

_"Don't start anything!" the man I already talked to snapped at the new guy._

_"So, do you know Yami sennen?" The new guy asked._

_"We've met twice. so I can't say I 'know' him." I said with slight annoyance._

_"Don't be a smart ass!" The new guy slapped me across the face._

_"I'm serious! I've only met him twice! He saved me once, and when I walked into the wrong classroom he told the others to not touch me. Does he know? Does he know I'm a black blood?" I spoke harshly as I rubbed my cheek._

_"I guess he does. Boss, whatdaya say?" the new guy said._

_"Kill her, and leave no trace of blood or her body." The 'boss' said._

_"yeser!" the new guy replied. He walked over to one of the walls and moved boxes out of the way. behind it was a hose. he turned the nob and broke it off. Water spewed out of it rapidly. He winked at me then left. I heard him lock the door. The water was rising quickly. it had only been five minutes, and it was at my shoulders._

**[End of Flashback]**

I was shivering. I was soaked to the bone. I was now trying so hard to stay above the water. I couldn't reach the floor anymore. I was probably crying. I couldn't tell because my face was wet. I swam to the window. it was just bars; no glass. one of the bars was loose. I shook it and turned and twisted it, but it wouldn't budge. I had no where to go. I was trapped.

The water was almost to the top. I was going to drown any second. I heard the lock on the door click. That's my chance to escape. the water idn't pour out much before I heard the door close. they didn't lock the door though! I swim towards the door ready to get away, but something catches my leg. still have the chain on my ankle. I feel something grip my leg and pull me under. I inhale water and begin choking. I can't breath. I nearly black out before I'm pushed to the surface. there were two arms wrapped around me. I turn around slightly. Yami. I hug him back. he leads me to the window the bars are pulled out. he boosts me up to the window and I crawl out with him behind me.

After we return to my house I take a shower and return to the living room to find him still standing at the door.

"You can sit down you know?" I say as I walk into the kitchen.

"I'm wet."

"So? I don't care. Grandpa's not here so he's not gonna get on you fot it."

"Hmm, alright. Will you tell me what happened. what did they tell you?"

"I guss I should tell you. Want a sandwich? Or do you only drink blood?" I tease him lightly.

"Please, I would love one." I look at him for a moment then make a second sandwich while I tell him about what the said.

"Yes, it's true, you do have a 'special ability', and no, I can't tell you what it is because I don't know what it is. I will tell you more in the morning. Is it alright if I stay here tonight? I want you to be safe tonight.

"Sure, I guess so, there is a guest bedroom next to mine. I'm going to bed. Night!"

"Goodnight!"

* * *

**me: so, what did you guys think?**

**Yugi: once again, I'm the damsel in distress!**

**Yami: you made me look soft! I'm suposed to be the vampire...**

**me: Don't you dare say anything to spoil this!**

**Yami: I'm the Mphhmm**

**Yugi: please don't, you know what she'll do to you if spoil something!**

**me: Muahahahahaha! Yugi's right you know!**

**Yami: please R&R Fav&fallow before she kills me!**

**There will probably be a poll up in a hour or so so look out for it! once I post it, I will leave it up until I decide to take it down. so vote whenever you can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Back to school**

**Authors note: **

**Hey everyone! I'm so happy that my first day back to school went so well that I'm updating today! And yes, I started on a friday, I know It's wierd.**

**Yami: I've decided to be nice to her today.**

**Yeah, so he says...**

**Yami: I will mindcrush you!**

**Yugi: here we go again *facepalm***

**If you mind crush me, this story ends, and it can't end how it did!**

**Yami: fine**

**Yugi: huh? you two agreed on something?**

**me and Yami: YUGI!**

**just me: Oh and there is a lot of talking in this chapter too!**

**Yugi: Sheik doesn't own Yugioh or White Rose Academy! Or ****_Angel With A shotgun._**

* * *

**Yami's POV**

I was Lying on the bed in the guest bedroom. I was tempted to call Kiaba and ask him what to do, but he's probably doing who knows what with Joey. I decided to do it anyways.

_Heloo?_

_Kiaba?_

_What?_

_I need to talk to you._

_Really? I thought you called just to hear Joey and I..._

_NO! I didn't call for that! I need to talk about Yugi._

_Right you're girlfriend?_

_NO, she isn't m girlfriend yet._

_yet?_

_ugh, look, she needs to come back to school, but I'm not in the same classes as her, and I need her safe._

_And you want me to make sure to have guards watching her back all day?_

_Please?_

_Why?_

_Because I want her safe!_

_I want Joey safe from other vampires taking him, but I don't send guard to watch him back, because he doesn't want that. I'm sure Yugi wouldn't want that either._

_But,_

_NO. GO TO BED!_

He hung up. How was I supposed to protect her? an idea flashed through my mind. what if I could switch her classes to match mine? I lied back down and fell asleep thinking about it.

**Normal POV**

I woke up to my favorite song _Angel with a Shotgun _by The Cab. I sang the lyrics as I got dressed.

_ I'm and Angel with a Shotgun_

_ Get out your guns, battles begun_

_ are you a saint or a sinner?_

_ If loves I fight then I shall die_

_ With my heart on a trigger_

_ they say before you start a war_

_ You better know what you're fighting for_

_ well baby you are all that I adore_

_ If love is what you need, A soldier I will be!_

_ I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_ fighting till the wars won_

_ I don't care If heaven won't take me back_

_ I'll throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe_

_ Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_ And I want to live not just survive tonight._

I kept on singing the rest of the song while I fixed my hair without knowing Yami was standing at the door. I spun around with my bag over my shoulder.

"That was cute." He teased.

"Shut up" I pushed past him and went downstairs to the front door.

"Aren't you gonna eat something?" he asked pointing to the fridge. I just shook my head and left with him following close behind.

xXx

When we got to school we went our separate ways. I went to my class and sat where I usually did. not too long after that Joey slung his arm round my neck. "Ey, Yug', whatcha been up ta?"

"Hmm the usual, studying, reading, eating, sleeping..." I smiled lightly at him.

"Having those bad dreams about blood?"

"SHHH! God, Joey, do you have to mention that? And yes that's on the list."

"haha, sorry Yug', but when do ya think it'll stop?"

"Not soon, It got worse last night."

"Yeah I heard what happened yesta day. Yami told seto, who told me to look afta ya."

"Huh? Really, Seto said that?"

"uhuh!"

"Hmm ok..."

"TAKE YOUR SEATS STUDENTS!" The came into class followed be a student who stood at the front of the class. "WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT! INTRODUCE YOURSELF!"

"Hello, My name is Ryou Bakura. I will be in your class until the other homeroom teacher can make room for me." He bowed his head and took his seat next to me. "'Ello luv, classy meetin' a VH here." I didn't know what a "VH" was, but I didn't want to talk to him longer than I had to.

Later at lunch Joey and I met up with our other friends Malik, Duke Devlin, Tristan, Mokuba, and serenity under the sakura tree. Duke Devlin and I have become good friends after he saved my hyde from a bully last week. Serenity and Mokuba were a grade under us, but we still hung out with them.

"Hey guys, can I ask you a question? what's a VH?" I said as I sat down next to Duke.

"You mean ya don't know? I was gonna ask you what he meant by that when he said that." Joey said messing whith my hair.

"Someone better tell us what's goin on before a go back to bad ass Tristan" Tristan said cracking his knuckles.

" Ryou Bakura said ''Ello luv, classy meetin' a VH here.' to Yug' an she don't know what a VH is. Oh, by the way it's a vampire hunter."

"HE THINKS I'M A WHAT?" I shouted where everyone outside could here me.

"Don't worry Yugi, Seto already is having him moved to the other home room class tomarrow." Mokuba said in a reasurring tone.

"You guys don't get it. I want to talk to him before he gets moved to the other class!"

there's your chance." Duke pointed at Bakura sitting under one of the cherry blossom trees.

"thanks. is that why we aren't sitting over there today?"

"Yup! Now go!" Duke pushed me away.

when I walked up to Bakura, he smiled lightly at me and spoke "Ello, Yuri, came to sit with me?"

"Its Yugi, and I just want to talk." I said as I sat down in front of him.

"I betcha wonderin' why I said you were a vampire hunter, right?"

"How did you..."

"Never mind that! you won't live long enough for me to explain it all to ya! I called you that because your mummy and daddy were ones, and you were born of em, weren'tcha?"

"I suppose so."

"Good, now scram before I get caught talking to ya!"

I do as he says and my friends and I head back in to finish off the day.

* * *

**I warned you there was a lot of talking. I was listening to Angel WIth a Shotgun while I wrote this so I decided to put it in there. **

**Yami: I was barely in this one!**

**Don't worry there will be plenty of you in the next one.**

**Yami: yeah yeah**

**ok, so anyways, I know that some of you guys are following this story but NOT REVIEWING! so, hoping to get some reviews, I have added a new thing to this story!**

**If you leave a review, even if all you say is "Nice", I will be so happy. here's what I'll no we'll do.**

**You leave a review and if you want to be a minor character in my story, leave a name for your character, if you want them to be a vampire or human, and what their special ability is.**

**I will choose the best review out there and add your character into the next chapter. Sound good? It better, because I really want a review!**

**Yami: please review, she has been crying to us every night since she added the first chapter that she hasn't gotten a single review.**

**Yugi: Yami, you shouldn't say it like that, she has only been upset, worrying you guys didn't like her story. So please review!**

**aw, you guys are so nice! *sniffles***

**Yami: are you crying?**

**NO! I was about to sneeze!**

**Yami: right, anyways, R&R, Fav&Fallow! PLease?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: explanations**

**Yay! I got 2 reviews! I'm super happy. I know, two is not that much, but I started off with zero, so bug off!**

**Yami: someone is being nippy today.**

**Shaddup!**

**Yami: Who kicked you in the shins?**

**WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SUSPECT SOMEONE DID SOMETHING TO ME TO BE IN A PICKY MOOD?**

**Yami: why are you yelling at me?**

**Don't make me hurt you!**

**Yami: Fine!**

**This story covers all of... everything I didn't cover in the last three chapters. It should clear up some confusion.**

**Yami: Hey, is this the file for the next chapter?**

**me: *snatches files and puts it through the shredder***

**Yami: Why did you do that?**

**Yugi, do the disclaimer please!**

**Yugi: Sheik does not own Yugioh, White Rose Academy, or ****_endlessly _****from The Cab****_._**

* * *

**Yami's POV**

we walked home as Yugi told me about Bakura. "When are you going to tell me what you said you would tell me yesterday?" She asked.

"When we get to your home." I said as we turned a corner.

When we arrived home we threw our booksacks down and Yugi made two sandwiches.

"Ready?" I asked sitting on a bar stool at our counter.

"Ready!" she said sounding chipper.

"Ok, I will tell you from the beginning. The Black-Blood Rumor started eighty-five years ago, meaning most of the black-bloods were young. It started with a girl named Melody Racket. She was about your age when she was attacked by vampires for her blood. They realized her blood was different and reported to the council. The council hunted her down and took her in to study her blood and her history. They discovered that her father was a vampire and her mother was not. The girl's blood had a black sheen to it so they called her the first Black-Blood. Two years later more reports came in, for the same reason. That started the uprising of black -bloods everywhere. Over the past two years, thirty reports came in about black-bloods, and they all had different names. The girl was now seventeen, and confessed to having weird dreams involving blood every night, and said they started a year ago, when she was sixteen. Since the council had no explanation for the nightmares, she was let out of the council's authority and was expected to live like vampires do; hidden away in the day light. Any questions so far?"

she shook my head.

"Good. She was killed by hunters a year after being released. A vampire in the Council died suddenly without reasons, but at the same time Melody was killed. suspicious right? Hunters began tracking and killing black-bloods without even knowing for each black-blood they killed, it killed a vampire as well. But the Hunter Organization are smarter than you think. they figured it out and realized that there were about 3,000 black-bloods alive. It took them almost eighty years to kill them all, but one. You. any questions?"

"If I'm the only the only black-blood alive, why are there so many vampires?"

"Because, not every vampire has a bond to a black-blood. most of them don't. Only 3,000 did. that may seem like a lot, but it really isn't. Half of the population on earth are all vampires. Moving on to your ability. Melody's ability was to touch the ground and feel sound waves. If a vampire drank her blood, it would be able to do that for 24 hours. Same goes for all the other black-bloods, or now just you. Again, I can't tell you what yours will be. You have to 'unlock' it yourself. Vampires have abilities too. Mine is being able to break, or move things with my mind. Like I can break a circle through the middle of a tree or a wall, or I could just shatter a glass, or push someone to the ground without touching them. A black-blood and the vampire bonded to them have the same power, but they do not discover them at the same time. that's all I got on black-bloods. Any other questions."

"You said that the Melody started having the nightmares when she was sixteen. What If I'm fifteen?"

"You are already having them?"

"Uhun..."

"What is it about? Tell me what happens in them!"

"Alright, Alright! keep you pants on! Last night I started off in a field at night. In the distance, I saw all of my friends dressed in white smiling, covered in blood. I fell on my knees, kinda as if I was being forced. The field switched to a completely white room with blood covering the floor. The blood was rising and I was drowning in it. A voice in my head told me that if I didn't give up soon, I would drown in the blood of the ones I love. I woke up after that."

"Huh..."

"'Huh'?"

"I... get why they couldn't explain to melody why she was having them." We looked at the clock. it read **10:56. **

"Its getting late. I'm going to bed. Feel free to stay again!" She said after yawning.

"G'night!"

**Normal POV**

When I got in my bed I fell asleep almost instantly. My dream, no nightmare came back, but this time it was different.

{**In the dream}**

**I was standing in my house. It was slightly foggy. I wandered around calling out to Yami. I turned around and saw him standing at the top of the stairs.**

**"You thought you had feelings for me? How cute!" He laughed at me and came down the stairs. "I have some feelings for you to, Yugi. I feel that your blood with satisfy me highly!" He vamp-ran to me and pushed me to a wall. He bared his fangs to me and licked my neck. I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. I could feel the points of his fangs near my neck then punch in. My eyes widened and I screamed. My muscles tightened and I couldn't breath. Is this what it'll feel like to become a vampire? I felt him pull away. HE wiped the blood from his mouth.**

**"Do you still love me, Yugi?" He asked.**

**"Love.." I asked, gasping for air.**

**"Yes, Yugi. You love me. You just refuse to admit it."**

**"Yami, I thought that you would protect me."**

**"Hahaha, no, Yugi, I was keeping you for myself so I could savor your blood for only me! It will always be that way; whether you love me or not. I only see you as a juice box. You supply my blood that I need."**

**"No, Yami, how could I love you and not know it?"**

**"It's true, little yugi."**

**"No..."**

**"Huh,"**

**"No, it's not true. Yami would never do this to me. this is just a nightmare!" He laughed and came close to me again. **

**"Let me show you if this is just a Nightmare!" He put a hand on each side of my face and quickly twisted it. He broke my neck in a split second.**

** {end of dream}**

"YAMI!" I woke up screaming his name. the song Endlessly by The cab was playing on my Ipod.

_There's a shop down the street_

_where they sell plastic rings_

_for a quarter a piece, I swear it_

_Yeah I know that it's cheap_

_not like gold in your dreams_

_But I hope that you'll still wear it_

_Yeah, the ink my stain my skin_

_and my jeans may all be ripped_

_i'm not perfect, but I swear_

_I'm perfect for you._

_And there's no guarentee_

_that this will be easy_

_It's not a miracle ya need, believe me_

_Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me_

_But I will love you endlessly_

_Wings aren't what you need, you need me_

_There's a house on the hill_

_with a view of the town_

_and I know how you adore it_

_so I'll work everyday_

_through the sun, and the rain_

_until I can afford it_

_yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy_

_cause they can only see_

_I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you_

_And there's no guarantee_

_that this will be easy_

_it's not a miracle ya need, believe me_

_Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me_

_But I will love you endlessly_

_Wings aren't what you need, you need me_

_A/N: this is not the whole song, nor was Angel with a shotgun or any of my following song inputs. this song could either be about Yugi, or Yami I couldn't decide whether to put it in Yami's Pov or Yugi's Pov, so I picked Yugi's._

My heart hammered through my chest. Was it true; I like yami?

I like Yami.

I love Yami.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think?**

**Yami: get to the good parts already!**

**Yugi: Yeah, I'm kinda bored.**

**Oh crap, don't worry yugi! there will be better stuff in the next chapter! please, don't use the puppy eyes!**

**Yami: good work, Aibou**

**Yugi: why hasn't Yami been calling me that in the story?**

**because you freaked out at him in chapter 2 for it.**

**Yugi: but I like it...**

**GET OVER IT!**

**Yugi: *makes puppy dog eyes* please make him call me that in the next chapter.**

**Fiiine!**

**Yugi: yay!**

**Anyways, same rules as the last chapter:**

**You leave a review and if you want to be a minor character in my story, leave a name for your character, if you want them to be a vampire or human, and what their special ability is.**

**I will choose the best review out there and add your character into the next chapter.**

**the deadline for this is coming up, and I will eventually get writers block and be lost on how to put you in the story, so act fast! also, we have a special guest to do our R&R**

**Seto Kiaba: R&R, fav&fallow. I hate this job**

**thanks for the enthusiasm, but yeah, thanks for reading! please tell me how I did!**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter5: newly advanced**

**I loved all of your reviews! I'm once again super happy. This chapters just gonna be about Yami and Yugi introducing their friends, and a little drama at school. It has a lame title, I know! Warning: sorta Tea bashing included! **

**Yami: you know, I already know my friends.**

**Don't be a smart ass, Yami!**

***evil laughter coming from yami***

**Cut that out!**

***more evil laughter***

**Who is typing this?!**

***yami and Yugi evilly laughing***

**I don't own yugioh or white rose academy! *runs away screaming***

***comes back panting* Oh yeah, To MillenniumXOLoveXOStories, congradulations! I chose to add you into my story! Unfortunately, you won't show up until chapter 6. Good news! I am adding chapter 6 the same day chapter 5 comes out! there are three reasons:**

**1) I didn't feel like this story was enough to satisfy you until the next update**

**2) I won't be updating on teusdays.**

**3) I really wanted to add in MillenniumXOLoveXOStories' character, because I was super excited to have someone actually say something about it!**

**On with the show!**

**Yami: I thought it wasn't a show!**

**Oh, Crap...**

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was Monday afternoon, and Yami told me he wants me to meet his friends. My friends Malik, Duke, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, and Serenity came over as well as Yami's friends Seto Kiaba, Ryou Bakura, Tea Gardner, Marik Ishtar, Mia Valentine and Bakura. Our friends already knew most of each other, but his friends don't know me and vice versa. I learned that they were all bonded to each other as well. I've known Seto Kiaba since I was little, and only Yami and my other friends knew that.

Mokuba and Serenity.

Malik and Marik

Duke and Mia

Tristan and Tea

Joey and Seto

Ryou and Bakura

A/N: Mokuba is a vampire like his brother, but he is still young, so he is in the class with the humans. Ryou Bakura has switched to the class for vampires so I switched him to be part of Yami's group.

We talked for a while about different things, like what we were going to do over summer break, and if we had plan to go to the Summer Festival Dance.

"So, Yugi," Tea spoke while hugging on _Yami's _arm "What are your plans?"

"Studying really. I might go to the festival, but we have exams the next week, and I need to study for them." I said drinking some of the tea I made.

"Well, there's Yug' for ya. always studyin' and reading, and drinkin fancy tea!" Joey said slapping me on my back.

"I'll have you know that I'm supposed to drink 'fancy tea'. I was born in France you, lug nut!"

"But ya still full-blooded Japanese. You parents were living there for a missionary trip!"

"Joey, I already told you, it wasn't a missionaries trip, it was a hunting mission!"

"Hunting mission?" Tea perked up like I had offered her my blood or something.

"Uhuh, my parents were hunters." I said.

"Vampire hunters to be exact!" Joey slapped my back again.

"Stop doing that!"

"Haha, Sorry Yug', your just so short, I love picking on ya so much!"

"I was talking about you slapping me!"

"Ooh, that makes sense."

"Really?" Everyone laughed at us bickering.

"So, Yugi, I hear that Yami is gonna switch you to the Moon Class." Tea said still curling on yami, who was trying to pry her off.

"Huh? He is?" I ask.

"Only if I think it is necessary. GO HUG ON YOUR REAL BOYFRIEND, TEA!" Yami was getting mad, and I had only saw him like that once; when I yelled at him for calling me weird names.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't necessary yet."

"So would have told me the day before you switched me over?"

"Well that was the plan..."

"Yami, do you ever consider the fact that I don't want to do things you think are necessary?"

"Aibou,"

"There's those weird names again!"

"Yami, I warned you that she wouldn't like this!" Kiaba said messing with Joey's blonde hair.

"Shut up Kiaba!" Yami stood up and shouted at Kiaba. Kiaba stood up as well.

"Don't yell at me! You should thank me! I told you she wouldn't like guards following her around all day so she didn't get mad at you!"

"You wanted guards to follow me around at school?!" I shouted as I stood up.

"OOh, this is getting intense! Tristan, Go pop some popcorn!" Tea whispered to her boyfriend.

"Yugi, Stay out of this!" Yami said to me.

"So I don't get a say in what you do to me?" I retorted.

"Yes, you do. Right, Yami?" Kiaba asked.

"NO! I am protecting you, so you should let me protect you!" Yami said back.

"Or are you just keeping me away form other vampire so you could have my blood all to yourself?" I asked and run up to my room and locked to door.

**Yami's POV**

"What did that mean?" Seto asked. "Did you drink her blood? Yami, you know that was a bad Idea!"

"I didn't do anything. She must've had another nightmare." I said still looking up the staircase.

"Yeah, Yugi told us they started when you showed up about two weeks ago, Yami." Tristan said. We talked a little longer about what to do for Yugi, and came up with a good enough Idea.

xXx

It was Tuesday morning, and I could barely think straight. Yugi and I walked to school, but she was slowly dragging behind me. She was now in our classes and I could tell she was having trouble understanding everything. We leaned about vampire history rather then world history that she used to learn. Luckily at lunch she could sit with her real friends.

Seto!" I called out to him as he walked outside to a lunch table.

"What?" He asked.

"Have you notice Tea recently?"

"Hugging all over you?"

"yes. She started once she found out about Yugi."

"Don't ask me. Ask her boyfriend."

"yeah, alright. I'll be back in a minute."

"whatever."

**Normal POV**

I was sitting wit my friends when Yami came over. "Can I talk to Tristan?"

"Sure, What's up?" He asked not getting up.

"Uh...well... have you notice Tea hanging on me more often then usual?"

"Yes"

"And you're not going to do anything about it?"

"She's a vampire, what could I do?"

"Did you happen to notice when it started?"

"Yup. Right after you mentioned Yugi to her."

"Ok, forget that I asked anything."

"Kay"

"I did notice it too." I spoke up after Yami left.

"So why did you ditch us yesterday?" Duke asked.

"Tell you later. Tea is coming over here."

"Heey Yugi! can we talk in private?" Tea asked grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked slowly following her.

"No, silly!" once we got behind a few trees, she pushed me up to one and put her hand around my neck choking me.

"Yami is mine, so back of! I will kill you if you get near him! No, I'll just kill you now, so that you won't make that mistake."

"Yugi!" I heard Yami call my name. Tea quickly punched my jaw, and slammed my head into the tree knocking me out.

"Yami! Yuig is over here! I found her unconscious!" tea said fake-crying.

"Tea, you're lying! you did this to her!" Tristan said.

"How dare you! I thought we were bonded!"

"Seto, will you ready a car to take her home? I have to stay here. Please go with her? I trust you the most right now." Yami asked holding me in his arms.

"Sure." Seto pulled out his phone, made a quick call, and took me in his arms to the car.

"Tea, I don't know what you were thinking, but you better clean up your act." Yami said walking away.

"Way to go Tea. You put us vampires in our place!" Marik said and walked away with Malik holding his hand. Tristan and Joey followed. Ryou and Bakura were silent for a few seconds before walking away too with Mokuba and Serenity hot on their tails.

At home, I was lying on the counch with an icepack on my head. I looked over to see Kiaba sitting in a chair with his eyes closed.

"Seto?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"Hey, glad you're feeling better." He said and opened his eyes.

"Why did Tea punch me?"

"Dunno, we think that she just wants Yami to herself."

"ooh, doesn't she have Tristan?"

"yes"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Hm?"

"I thought only vampires could bond with black-bloods or other vampires."

"No, they can have a bond with anyone, but the human just won't have an ability until they become a vampire."

"That makes sense."

"Mhm."

"Seto"

"What?"

"I love Yami."

"..."

"And I can do what Yami can. I have the same ability as he does."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger...sorta.**

**So how'd you like it?**

**Yami: I liked it, I guess. It was good.**

**Yugi: Yay, you let him call me Aibou!**

**Yami: I can call you that now, Aibou**

**same rules apply:**

**You leave a review and if you want to be a minor character in my story, leave a name for your character, if you want them to be a vampire or human, and what their special ability is.**

**I will choose the best review out there and add your character into the next chapter.**

**the deadline for this is coming up, and I will eventually get writers block and be lost on how to put you in the story, so act fast!**

**In honor of my writing getting better, and Yami praising me, I have a special R&R!**

**seto: I don't have to do the R&R today, right?**

**No, everyone who is in this story is reading the R&R today! everyone together!**

**everyone: Read, review, fav, and follow _Better in the dark! _**

**T****une in next time for: Yugi possibly telling yami how she feels!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: confessions**

**Lame title I know! So here it is chapter 6, like I promised; right after chapter five! So once again congratulations to MillenniumXOLoveXOStories for giving such a wonderous review! Sorry I posted them late!**

**Yami: I don't have anything to say...**

**I know Yami**

**Yami: How did you know?**

**I didn't give you a script to read. oops, I wasn't supposed to say that in front of my reader!**

**Yami: Haha serves you right!**

**Jerk!**

**Yugi: Sheik doesn't own yugioh, white rose academy, or MillenniumXOLoveXOStories' character Arianna.**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"Didn't you see tea's wrist? I was nearly snapped in half!" I mumbled in disbelief that I just told Seto that I love Yami.

**"..."**

"Say something!"

"What do you expect me to say?"

"Forget it."

"Hm"

"I want to see Yami."

"Later"

"Right now"

"what?"

"You heard me Seto, I want to see Yami right now!"

"He'll be here in about ten minutes. Can you wait that long?"

"YES! I'M NOT DESPRATE, IDIOT!"

"heheh"

**Yami's POV**

I was walking to Yugi's place. My phone started ringing.

_Yami sennen here, speak!_

_Yami, It's Ari. I need to speak to you...and Yugi._

_Ari, It's been forever. What's wrong?_

_I'll tell you when you two meet me at the Council Hide-away._

_Why there?_

_Safest for Yugi. Just please bring her... and no one else! *Beep*_

She hung up. I wandered to Yugi's place and headed inside. Two small fragile arms wrapped around my waist.

"Yugi?" I asked stroking her hair.

"Yeah?" She said looking up at me.

"Why are you hugging my like this?"

"Hehe, Because I missed you!"

"you must've hit your head to hard."

"Yami, I want to tell you something."

"Later, we are meeting someone at the Hideways*."

"Hideways?"

"Yeah, Seto, you can go home!"

*Hideways- really called Vampire Council Hide -away tunnels. This will be called Hideways throughout the rest of the story. they are secret tunnels under ground for vampires to meet secretly without hunters finding them. the Council's location is constantly surrounded by hunters, so the Hideways were created.*

xXx

**Normal POV**

"Yami! over here!" a young girl called out to us. She was about seventeen, had dark hair and was only 5' tall.

"Yugi, this is Arianna." I shook hands with her.

"Please, call me Ari." She was the same height as me, which I was kinda glad for.

"So, what did you want to see us about?" We began walking down the path in the tunnel.

"Yugi, do you know who your parents were?"

I shook my head.

"They were Yuri and Kaynann Muto; the greatest vampire hunters in the world, but your father became a vampire. He was completely controlled, so don't worry about that. They lived in peace hiding the fact he was a vampire from the hunter's council for a while, but then your mother got pregnant, and word got out you were a black-blood. The hunters wanted your mother and father dead, so they begged the Vampire council to let them stay here. the council agreed, as long as they never hunted again. When you were born, hunters found out, and they searched long and hard for you but never found you. As I've heard, you've been told that a monster killed your father, and your mother committed suicide. That isn't true. they were both killed by hunters. That is were Yami comes in. Yami took you to your grandfather and told him of what happened."

"That's right, Yugi, I've known you since you were born." Yami said as my face went pale. Great more things for him to tease me about.

"Anyways, once a month, Yami would come by and see how you were doing, after all, you two are bonded."

"YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME AND DIDN'T TELL ME?" I shouted at him.

"So you know now?" he asked messing up my hair.

"That wasn't my question."

"Getting back on track," Ari ended our argument "After you turned thirteen, Yami was forced to stop visiting you, and was told to wipe your memory of him. So, as I'm getting where I need to go, the hunters want you to join their side, and hunt for them. It is up to you, Yugi. Do you want to join them, or would you rather stay here?"

"HUNTERS HAVE BREAKEN THE BARRIER! MI-LORD YAMI, HUNTERS ARE COMING INTO THE TUNNELS!" a man came yelling to us.

"How many?" Yami asked.

"Ten, Mi-Lord"

"We'll take 'em." Yami said and ordered the man away. Ari told me how she could 'see with her ears' meaning she could hear sound waves differently them the rest of us; she could hear them in the shape of moving objects.

"there are five ahead of us, and six behind us." Ari said with her eyes closed. The hunters came quick, and they surrounded us fast. Yami and Ari had taken out three total. Six were coming at me and Yami or Ari couldn't get to me. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and lashed out a harsh wave of energy blowing them all back against the opposite wall. YAY! My first telekinetic energy wave! I was so proud, but also near blacking out from using way to much energy.

"You were amazing, Yugi! Come on, lets get going before more show up." Yami Smiled lightly at me. Our faces got closer and were not even an inch from touching our lips together when Ari shouted "LETS GO LOVE BIRDS! WE AIN'T GOT ALL DAY, AND THOSE DAMN HUNTERS'LL WAKE UP SOON!" Yami sighed and gently picked my up bridal style and ran after Ari.

* * *

**So? Liked? disliked? what did you think about Arianna? If MillenniumXOLoveXOStories will let me, I would love to use her again. (hint hint) Also, can some one tell me how to pronounce Ari. Is it pronounced Are-I or are-ee? **

**anyways, I really enjoyed finally putting some romantic edge Into it. *sighs with relief* I can finally let go on pairing you two!**

**Yami: Yeah, so in the next chapter can we have...**

**NO NO NO NO! NO!**

**I am not letting you do that to Yugi. I would even put that kinda stuff in my story! No lemon!**

**Yami: sick pervert, I was gonna ask if we could have our first kiss then.**

**oh...*laughs nervously* maybe, but if I can use Ari again, she may interrupt you two again. **

**Yugi: I found the next chapter in her filing cabinet! **

**Yami: run yugi, run! don't let her catch you!**

***sighs* I'll end it here before things get spoiled. Oh, Ari, will you do your special ending to wrap up the night?**

**Arianna: sure! R&R fav&fallow! Have a great happy Tuesday! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! It's Tuesday, I know. I said I wouldn't update today, but I needed to. I surrendered my dog today. For all who don't know what that mean, I gave my dog to a no-kill animal shelter. I only did it because she peed inside too much and bothered my mother's allergies. she also got into things and ruined everything. I figured posting a chapter would get my mind off of it, so yeah. **

**Yami: I won't be mean to you today. I'll try to be nice.**

**Thanks.**

**Yami: whatever, I mean, your welcome.**

**hehe, yami, will you please do the disclaimer since you never do it?**

**Yami: *scowls* Sheik doesn't own, yugioh, Ari, or White Rose Academy.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

I was lying in bed thinking about that day. Yami and I almost kissed. Today is Friday, and I haven't seen him since that day. He told me that he had some pretty important stuff to do out of town. I looked at my clock: **6: 55. **I picked up my phone and typed in Yami's number. My finger hovered over the call button. Do it! Just call him! You need to see him. You love him right? What? Do I really love him? Stupid, of coarse you do...right? Aah! YES! Yes, I love Yami! So why can't I call him to just say hello and ask how he is? Do it! Do it! Call him. Press call, NOW! OK, I'm doing it! I press call.

_Yami sennen, Speak!_

_H-hi yami, It's Yugi._

_Yugi, How are you? Why haven't you called sooner?_

_I'm fine. I was worried you were busy._

_No, I'm only busy from six A.M. to twelve P.M._

_Oh, I'll remember that. _

_hehe, why are you being so formal?_

_Huh? was I haha, silly me. How are you doing?_

_first, loosen up, I don't bite...over the phone._

_..._

_second, I'm doing great, I'll be home around ten A.M. tomorrow._

_Great! I can't wait to see you, I wanted to talk to you about the other day too._

_When I leaned into you?_

_Yeah..._

_oh, well, I was just, uh, trying to get a good hold, uh, on you so you didn't, uh, slip._

_I...see. I'll let you go. bye._

_good-_

I hung up before he could finish. Is he really embarrassed to almost kiss me? I began crying. Why? I could think of a pretty good reason, but yami never seemed to mind it. So, why did you say what he said.

**Yami's POV**

Why did I say that? "_oh, well, I was just, uh, trying to get a good hold, uh, on you so you didn't, uh, slip." _Yugi must hate me now. I was sitting on the throne in the kingdom in Egypt. I was dealing with captured hunters. I had just finished when Yugi called. I was thinking about telling her everything but she called, and I was a jerk to her. She wasn't being to formal, I was. I wish I could see her right now to clear this up.  
xXx

I arrive at the airport in Domino hoping to see Yugi; hope lost. Seto, Joey, Markik, Malik and the Bakura freaks.

"Yugi, Where?" I said walking up to Seto.

"heh, She's over there." Seto turns and points to a bench. Yugi is sitting talking to a guy. they're laughing, smiling, and talking. I let out a growl.

"Stay boy, She's known him for a long time. his name is Ferris. He came home from France today, so she invited him to come. Speaking of wich, Where is Ari?" Seto spoke still chuckling.

"She's in Egypt finishing off my final tasks. Is Ferris a vampire or a human?"

"Human, we think."

"Yugi!" I called to her as I wlked to her.

"Hey, Ferris, Yami, Yami ferris." she introduced us shyly.

"I want to apologize for yesterday. I lied about getting a gold hold, I was really going it..."

"Save it, I forgive you. I know the true. Besides. Ferris and I are going out, so it doesn't matter.

She walked away holding Ferris' hand.

"SETO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEY WERE DATING? I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL! AND THAT IDIOTIC HUMAN!" I shouted strangling Seto.

"CUT IT OUT!" Seto coughed after I let him free and continued. "None of us knew. it's a shock to us too! Also, I know Yugi, and I think she only is dating him to get on your bad side, because of what you said yesterday."

"I'M GONNA KILL BOTH OF THEM!"

"Seto is righ ya know. He knows me too well." Yugi said walking up behind me.

"So, it's fake?"

"uhuh. Ferris actually came up with the idea. I went along with it. But, I still can't believe you said that to me!"

"Yugi,"

"Am I supposed to feel sorry that I am shorter, weaker, more fragile then everyone else? You can either kiss me, or slap me. you can't do both!"

"Yugi, I'm sorry. I hate myself for saying that."

"Right."

"Yugi..." she turned away and began leaving. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into my arms. Our lips clashed.

**Normal Pov**

I couldn't believe he actually kissed me! I went lightheaded, my body trembled, I could feel butterflies swarmed my entire insides. It was bliss.

When we got home, I lied on his chest on the couch. We sat up at the same time. He kissed me. His tongue pushed against my lips asking for entrance. I opened it allowing him to roam the moist cavern. we kissed until I could no longer breathe. I rested on his chest once again. I fell asleep to the sound of his calming heart beat.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I know it isn't much, but I only wanted so much to be in this chapter. How did you like it? Sorry it was posted so late.**

**Yami: *acting* I loved it! I think it is great! when is the next chapter coming out?**

**heh, Yami, don't hurt yourself being nice, you may pop a blood vessel. hehe. the next chapter will probably come out tomorrow not sure yet. I will either be posting the next chapter, or a new story(not about yugioh, unfortunately) based off of a manga I read called _Sensei!* _I am currently on 69 on Manga Panda, the whole series it on there incase you want to read it. I really wanted to do this so I will. I may post both. I am not sure if I will have time, but I will try. Sorry this one came out late like chapters 4 and 5. I will be calling the new fanfic either the lame and boring "Sensei!: a fan fiction", the more fun-ish "Dear Sensei" or "I love you, Sensei!" You can help decide! I will not be putting this in a poll, because I will more than likely be putting this up tomorrow. So, you will have to vote through comments! Please comment, I really want some, it would make me so happy!**

**Yugi: don't forget, you can comment as a guest too! so don't not comment just because you are a gest, or an anonymous!**

**YAmi: R&R fav&follow! Please! and in this case vote in the comments too! don't read the last part if you don't want to know about _Sensei!, _if you already know, or if you don't want possible spoilers!**

*** _Sensei! _is about a girl named Hibiki who accidentally slips a love note to a teacher by her friend in the wrong locker. She accidentally puts it in Itoh Sensei's locker and he gets it, but willingly gives it back. Hibiki realizes that she has feelings for Itoh Sensei and tells him. eventually they start dating, and bad things happen throughout the manga (past girlfrinds of Itoh show up, people finding out they are dating etc.). Hibiki and her friends constantly go to Itoh for advice on school or relationship problems, but Hibki is a more secretive person, so she usually handles all her problems by herself until Itoh finds out and insists she tells him. _I am bad at summaries, so you should just read it! I really liked it, but you may or may not. dunno. just give it a shot! thanks for reading!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody! I have writers block... so this may not end up as good as I hope it will, but I'll know once I'm done. my schedule for BITD is every Mondays, probably Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. That will only change if I get writers block and can not continue, or I am busy. I have church on Wednesdays, so I can't promise that I will get a chapter up then. anyways, Yami, anything to say?**

**Yami: well-**

**I know what you're gonna say, so don't! Ok, since yami can't say what he wants to say, I have a special guest.**

**Ryou Bakura: Sheik doesn't own yugioh, or White Rose.**

**Yay! Super happy fun time!**

**Yami: NO!**

**aw!**

**Yami: Just read the Damn story already!**

***gasps* Yami, don't be rude!**

**Yami: shut the F-**

**please read before he finishes! *warning lots of talking and lots of cursing. like this: S***.**

* * *

I sat up in bed. My head was spinning. I could only remember the specks of last night. I remember the kiss, and I remember Yami carrying me to bed, but I don't remember anything else. Did I fall asleep? I slung my feet over the edge of the bed. I tried to stand, but I fell on my knees. I couldn't stand. I climbed back on bed and called Seto, not knowing what Yami was up to.

_What?_

_Hey, Seto it's Yugi._

_I know. what?_

_I woke up this morning completely unable to stand, my neck hurts, and I can barely sit up now._

_what was the second one?_

_My neck hurts?_

_check for a bandage._

_ok... _I feel around on my neck and feel a small round bandage on the left side of my neck. _Yeah, there's a bandage._

_F***! I'M GONNA KILL THAT BAS****!_

_huh?_

_Yami, F***ing bit you!_

_what?_

_Do you remember anything from last night?_

_only that we kissed, and he brought me to bed, nothing after that._

_THAT PIECE OF SH!T! I'm GONNA TEAR HIM TO PIECES! I'm coming to pick you up right now. get dressed if you can get up._

_Ok, I'll try._

I hang up and pull myself to the edge of my bed near my dresser. I change still sitting and lie back after I'm fully changed. I hear a knock at my door. "Come in!" I shout.

"Ready?" Seto said.

"I'll tear him limb from limb, feed his bones to wild dogs, and use his hair for a throw pillow!" I heard Joey shout from the hallway.

"Joey's here too?" I asked sitting up.

"He overheard me yell and told me he was coming." Seto said coming over and picking me up bridal style. "This ok for you?" He teases as he walks down the stairs. when we get to the limo, he puts me down and climbs in. Joey gets in after him. "Let me see the bite." Seto said moving my hair from my neck. I nod and pull of the bandage. I see Seto bare his fangs and pull away. "Still...bleeding" He said moving all the way to the front of the limo. "I'll be fine in a minute. Just...put the bandage back!" I hear him shout from the front.

"Don't worry about him, Yug'. He does that about a paper cut." Joey says sliding over to me and helps me put the bandage back on.

"That is only because you eat so unhealthily and your blood smells so good, mutt." Seto said coming back. "The bite is deep, luckily, he controlled his venom, otherwise, you'd be a vampire right now."

"So, he can control his venom? I thought only..."

"Purebloods can do that. He is one. Don't think he was keeping anything from you, because he wasn't. Being a pureblood isn't that big of a deal." Seto said looking out the window.

"I see."

"We're here. I think you should be able to walk now, unless you didn't eat anything."

"I had just woke up when I called you."

"Idiot! eat this." Seto handed me a granola bar.

"Uh, thanks...I guess."

"Eat fast!" Seto said pulling Joey out the limo. I climb out slowly. I stand up and fallow Seto and Joey into the building. The building sign read: _Sennen Marketing and producing._

"We're here to see Yami sennen." Seto said to the secretary.

"Do ya have an appointment?" She had a high-pitched Boston accent. she was chewing gum, which made it all the more worse.

"No, I am related to him, I need to know what floor he is on."

"I'm sorry but you can only see Mr. Sennen if you have an appoint-"

"WHAT FLOOR IS HE ON?" Seto shouted at her." She squealed and told us to go on floor ten. When we arrived, we walked into the biggest office on that floor.

"YOU F***ING IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU BITE HER!" Seto said breaking the lock door from the hinges.

"Huh? S-seto, how did you find out about that?" Yami stood up from his desk.

"Yugi called me and asked me why she couldn't move AT ALL today when she woke up. She also can't remember anything from last night after you carried her into her room!"

"Yugi?" I stepped from behind Seto holding a hand on my neck where the bite was.

"Look, I needed blood. I was loosing my strength too fast. Yugi was there for me, and I knew she would actually forgive me for it in the end!"

"YAMI! AM I A JUICE BOX TO YOU?" I yelled at him scratching at the bite on my neck.

"Forget it Yugi, he's as stubborn as Joey." Seto said leading Joey and I out.

"Yugi, put a new bandage on before you leave. I don't want a scent that distracting bothering my workers." Yami said as he pulled out a bandage. I walk over to him. He takes off the old bandage. He gets close to it and licks the blood from it. He place the new bandage over the bite and smiled. "Sorry, I should have asked. now and then. I understand I you get mad at me." I pulled him down to my hight and pecked his lips quickly and turned away.

"Hey, Yami, got a secret passage we should know about?" Seto called.

"No, why?" Yami said walking to the door.

"we're gonna need one!" all the employees were standing at the door with their fangs bared, hissing.

"The only way is the window!" Seto said rushing to it.

"Are you telling me to jump out a window ten stories high?!" I shout at him.

"No, you and Yami will jump from a window ten stories high. I'm carrying Joey."

"WHHAT!?" I said beginning to shake. YAmi picked me up in his arms.

"Ready?" Yami asked. "Burry your face in my chest." I did what he said. I hear glass shatter. I could feel the wind blow around us. I hear a crackle and loud boom. I looked around to see us on the ground. around Yami's feet and Seto's feet was a large dent. the concrete in the dent was cracked and jagged now.

"Why!" I said as Yami set me down.

"Because I want you alive for us to actually start dating." Yami said and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and followed Seto to the limo.

* * *

**What did you think? fun? boring? Tell me! Speak! Please? I'll give away free cookies*! **

**Yami: I actually did like it this time. No joke.**

**Me too, I had fun writing this.**

**Yugi: Hey guys!**

**Yami and I: YUGI! where were you?**

**Yugi: I was at the dentist! didn't I tell you?**

**No, I had to get Ryou to do the Disclaimer.**

**Yugi: Sorry, I'll do the R&R for you then.**

**Yay Super Happ-**

**Yami: NO!**

**YuGi: R&R fav&fallow please. your opinion counts, even as anonymous. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Soo, I figured a coolish way to get this story rolling again. I realized it kinda went downhill after chapter 4. I have decided to finally put in some action! Good right? meh, I might even have a one on one fight scene between someone and someone. Can you guess who? Its Doctor Who and Scooby! *crickets chirping***

**Yami: ahahaha!**

**see, yami thought it was funny.**

**Yami: NO, I was laughing at yugi adding in the cricket sound effects.**

**Gah, sooo mean! *fakes sniffle***

**Yami: you are terrible at acting!**

**Jerk. whateves, the real fight will be between...**

* * *

I sat up in bed. We got out of high school for summer break last week, so I'm so bored now. I went downstairs to make a sandwich when I got a phone call. I picked up and there was a voice immediately.

_Yugi Muto?_

_speaking..._

_Where are you?_

_Who is this?_

_where are you?_

_who. Is. This._

_I have something for you here. It's from your past. I you get it, you will remember your past._

_What is it?_

_Come get it and you'll find out._

_Why would I fall for a dumb trick like that._

_Hasn't it been bothering you? Not knowing anything from your past._

_... yes_

_exactly. so come to me and get it. I am at the Docks in the slums. There is an old house on a small hill. go there._

_alright._

_Bring no one. tell no one. I will kill anyone you tell. I will kill you if you tell. _

_Fine. *beep*_

I hung up grabbed my half-way made sandwich and pull my coat on. I begin walking to the docks.

xXx

I arrive at the docks and look around for a house on a small hill. I walk to the door and knock.

No answer.

I knock again.

No answer.

I jiggle the door knob. locked. I get down on my knees and pull the bobby pin out of my hair. I start picking the lock. The door clicks open and I walk inside. the room is dusty, dark and smells of mold. the furniture was covered in plastic tarps. in the middle of the room was an uncovered table. on the table was a folder. I walk over and take the folder and look the files.

I didn't believe what I saw. inside are pictures of me and my mother and father. A few other ones are of my mother father and...Yami? I drop the file and step back. He knew them? I feel sick to my stomach. I turn to the door to see it barricaded with ply wood over it and a short dresser in front of it.

_creeeak_

I turn back around to see, no, it couldn't be, Yami?

"You thought you had feelings for you? How cute!" He laughed at me**. **"I have some feelings for you to, Yugi. I feel that your blood with satisfy me highly!" He vamp-ran to me and pushed me to a wall. He bared his fangs to me and licked my neck. I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. I could feel the points of his fangs near my neck then punch in. My eyes widened and I screamed. My muscles tightened and I couldn't breath. Is this what it'll feel like to become a vampire? I felt him pull away. HE wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Do you still love me, Yugi?" He asked.

"Love.." I asked, gasping for air. Yami and I had kissed a few times, but I always thought of it as a joke, or a "bonded group of people" kind of kiss.

"Yes, Yugi. You love me. You just refuse to admit it."

"Yami, I thought that you would protect me."

"Hahaha, no, Yugi, I was keeping you for myself so I could savor your blood for only me! It will always be that way; whether you love me or not. I only see you as a juice box. You supply my blood that I need."

"No, Yami, how could I love you and not know it?" No, I did know it, why have I been acting this way to him. I then realizes, this is exactly as the dream a while back.

"It's true, little yugi."

"No..."

"Huh,"

"No, it's not true. Yami would never do this to me. this is just a nightmare!" He laughed and came close to me again.

"Let me show you if this is just a Nightmare!" He put a hand on each side of my face and quickly twisted it. He broke my neck in a split second.

**Yami's POV**

I was sitting in my office. I had just started my lunch break. I typed some more before taking another bite into my sandwich. I felt an excruciating pain in my neck. I fell on my knees out of my chair. I couldn't breathe. Yugi. I got up as fast as I could. I had to find her. thanks to me drinking her blood, I could tap into her thoughts and memories. Her thoughts were jumbled, luckily, only some of her memories were like that. I picked through it to find exactly where I needed to go.

When I got there, I broke the door from the hinges, and saw yugi laying against the wall. "Yugi!" I ran to her.

"Oh, bravo! I'm so happy! It worked! hear that Yugi, Daddy is so proud!" a man walked in from another room. he looked exactly like me. He used he mind manipulation(telekinetic ability) that he got from Yugi's blood and lifted her head slowly. I could see the innocence pouring from her. I saw tears flood down her cheeks. "I have another gift too!" He shape shifted into a man. 'Daddy'. Yugi's father to be exact. Shap shifter vampires came also teleport form one place to another faster than a regular vampire can.

"Why would you do this to her? She is your daughter!" I shouted at him.

"You see, Yami, when I was right before I was killed, I learned my ability. I can turn into anyone that I have drunk blood from. Thanks to you saving my life from dying before Yugi was born, and turning me into a vampire, I can do this now! I turned yugi into a vampire for one reason. Because she had your blood in her! You gave her your blood after drinking hers the night you bit her. Do you know how easy it is to get into her thoughts? yes, they are jumbled and scrambled, but I pieced them together fast."

"You sick-"

"After I was 'killed' I decided that you should die. 1) because you made us into monsters, 2) if you die, she won't have to live either. She can be happy, not dreaming of such cruel things."

I heard Yugi groan and push herself us off the floor. "Hehe, I thought that it was you. I must thank you, you made me remember everything. I know what you did to my mother. Truly, a pitiful thing to do, don't you think?" Yugi stood up slowly.

"Hmm, Oh, I see. you wish to fight Daddy?" He asks her. Yugi smiles lightly. "Very well, Daddy will be waiting for you." He winked and disappeared.

**Normal POV**

**"**WTF, Yugi? you can't fight him. first, he's a hunter, second, he's a vampire with the same ability as you now, third, I WON'T LET YOU!" Yami yelled at me.

"Relax, I'm just gonna knock some sense into him. He'll realize he can't kill me, and he'll withdraw from the fight."

"Do you know nothing about fights between hunters and vampires?"

"well, no, but,"

"Ugh! you are circled in a ring of fire. you fight until the other is dead, and there is no backing out. you have a brand put on your wrist and If you managed to escape the flames, the brand will kill you immediately."

"Oh... what kind of joke is that? since when did vampires have magic?!"

"Purebloods have that ability."

"of course they do. But, I don't brand yet, we can run!"

"I wouldn't do that. it's considered illegal to run from a fight."

"crap."

"Just don't die."

xXx

We went into the gardens behind the house and saw a large black circle in the center. My father was standing in the center. He smiled at me "Step into the circle. I'm sure Yami went over the rules?" I nodded and stepped into the circle. Yami stood right outside of the circle.

"show me you're wrists." Yami said and we did as he said. He traced on my fathers wrist fist. I heard the skin burn and saw him pulled away. Yami smirked. He did the same to mine, but he seemed to be more gentle. I felt the skin burn on my wrist. I wanted to pull away as well, but I didn't. it felt like holding your hand on a burner, and not moving your hand. After he finished I shook my wrist to numb it slightly.

"You know the rules, no leaving this circle, you are not allowed to bite or feed, Kaynann. I'd rather not have clean up blood after this, so no 'tearing limb from limb'. begin!" I stood still, trying not move. I shifted uneasily as I felt myself being thrown to the ground. "Giving up already?" My dad said getting close to me and whispering in my ear. I kicked his chest quickly got us. When I looked around, he was gone. In a split second I felt two hands around my throat and push me towards the fire wall. "Ooh look, pretty fire!" I grabbed his wrists behind my head and flipped him over my shoulder. heard a loud popping noise and saw that the fire engulfed him. I stepped back. "You think it's that easy, Love?" I dropped to my knees. 'love' he had to say 'love'! "Trace?" I asked. Trace was an old cousin of Bakura, I had known him for a while, but we were always enemies.

"Soo, smart, Love. I've tried so hard to hold that in." Trace pushes me to the ground. "I see that you lied about remembering, correct?"

"yeah, but not entirely." I use my mind manipulation to push him to the ground not far from the fire wall. "I liked you, Trace. But then I had to remember that you helped kill my parents. I don't want tot kill you, so you'll do it yourself." I push him farther, making him go through the fire wall. The fire wall collapses and I am freed out of the circle. Trace is lying on the ground not moving. I feel almost sorry for him. I run to Yami who hugs me tightly.

"Lets go home." Yami said grabbing my hand and leading me home.

* * *

**So? tell me what ya thought! I really enjoyed making Yugi be tough and brave for once. Usually he is weak and helpless in the other fanfictions I read. I can't wait to hear from you. your very few review make me so happy! I would love to have more reviews though!**

**fellow writers! you know what it's like to get a review, it makes you happy and makes you want to write more, right? That's the kind of encouragement I need! If you don't review, I may never get the next chapter up! **

**If you want your character put into this story, let me know! again, tell me whether you want it:**

**1) name**

**2) a vampire or human**

**3) what ability they have(vampire only)**

**4) what their relationship is with any of the characters**

**5) tell me gender, age, and a few appearance descriptions(unless you want me to make them up).**

**anything to add yami?**

**Yami: nope your all good. I liked this chapter though!**

**Yugi: me too!**

**Yay! Yami. super time?**

**yami: fine...**

**YAY SUPER HAPPY FUN TIME! R&R FAV&FALLOW!**

**a special thanks to any who did/are R&R-ing and who did/are Fav&fallowing!**

**also, since tomorrow's update is the tenth chapter, I will be doing something special for it, and if you want to be apart of it, act fast!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Family Reunion**

**I know it's really late, or in this case really early, but I've been working on this for almost four hours,(fixing sp, and other stuff to make sense).**

**Well, I have a lot of reviews and requests for characters this time, and I'm super happy. Thank you fellow reviewers! I have decided to make a longish(hopefully) chapter about Yugi learning everything about Yami. Hopefully, I can put in each character. If I left out your character, please don't hesitate to yell at me! I hade about 3 total requests, one was Ari(still waiting or whether I can use her again). Thanks again for reviewing and requesting. It truly made my day! also, I noticed I have been forgetting to add the "chapter 10: Family Reunion" thing up top, sorry about that, I will try to remember to do that. I have also decided to change the picture, if you do not like the new picture, tell me to change it back, or to a new picture. that's all...**

**OH! Also, Yugi and Yami are dueling right now, and if I interrupt, Yami may kill me with one of his cards, so I am forced to do the disclaimer today. Thanks guys, take to fun out of disclaiming...**

**I don't own Yugioh, or any of the requested character in this chapter. enjoy.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

I was sitting in bed again. I had a headache from yesterday's pass out session. I thought about how it fell. I got a chill down my spine and shook my head. I wanted to get rid of this feeling. I didn't want to be a vampire yet. _*Ring Riiing*_

_Yugi Muto speaking._

_Hey, Yugi, its yami. I am going to see my family again, and I want you to come. Will you?_

_You. Want. Me. To meet. Your. Family._

_yes..._

_no_

_huh?_

_Nope, I have a headache today, and I haven't eaten anything, and I get grumpy when I don't eat._

_Well, eat something, because I will be over at six to pick you up._

_Says the guy who drank my blood the other day..._

_you are a b**** when your don't eat._

_Really?...Sarcasm Yami, Don't take that literally._

_Heh, I know what sarcasm is, Yugi._

_Bye. *beep*_

I hung up before I said something really mean. I read the clock. **5:22**. I took a shower, packed my bags to go to Egypt, and got dressed. I was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a black cuff on each or my upper arms. I was wearing navy blue pants and a black belt. around my neck was a black choker, and a silver chain that had a single dog tag on it. On the dog tag was my fathers years in the Hunter Organization, his name, his birth date, and his rank in the organization. Finally I had two black bracelets, one on each wrist.

I wandered down the stairs and made a sandwich(like always). I sat on the couch and waited for Yami. The doorbell rang, and I jumped up to answer it.

"Helloo!" I said cheerfully.

"Does your head still hurt?" He asked walking in.

"Yeah, but I took some medicine."

"Ah, I see. Um, I was thinking about it, and I realized, that you shouldn't be a vampire right now."

"Huh?"

"Well, technically, you wouldn't have a headache right now, and you also would have woken up slower after being killed. He mush not have been a pureblood. He was only bluffing. He must have only drank your blood, and gave you his blood, so you'd wake back up."

"So that's how it works?"

"pretty much..."

"THAT'S A RELIEF! I'm so happy! I mean... I have nothing against being a vampire but, uh, you see, I'm so young, and uh,"

"Save it, I didn't exactly cheer over you being a vampire either. Lets go." He grabbed my bag and threw it in the back seat of the car with his bag. We drove to the airport, and had two-day trip two Egypt(estimating).

When we arrived, I already had sand blowing in my eyes. Yami just laughed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a car with blackened-out windows. The car drove to a large gate. The gate was gold, silver and black. There were big letters in a circle in the middle that read "Senen Aquert".

"It literally translate to 'senen: land of the dead'. The people of Egypt gave us this name after discovering that we were vampires. We were kind gentle people to them, until they tortured us for what we are, so we became more fierce with them to make them stop harming us." Yami said holding my hand, noticing me reading the gate. I smiled lightly. Now that I think of it, compared to a human, there are some dead-like things about him. I lost my train of thought when the car stopped.

"We are here. follow me." Yami led me into a big round room. everything inside was gold, white and silver. It was amazing to see. A large door in front of us opened, and three people walked out. "That is my mother Akafia, my father Akananon, and my younger sister Cleo. Those are our private servant, Nien, Isis, Heba and Jillian. While you are here, Jillian and Heba will be at your assistance." Yami whispered as they walked towards us.

"Hello son, how are you?" Akafia kissed Yami on the cheeks then smiled at me. "you must be Yugi!, I've heard so much about you. How are you?" She shoot my hand.

"I am well, thank you." I replied.

"I hear that Yami told you are names." Akananon said sticking out is hand.

"Father, please don't try to kill her on the first day." Yami said pushing Akananon's hand away. I turned pale. Cleo and the servants laughed.

"Father can touch anyone and kill them instantly. I'm jealous." Cleo smiled. Cleo had ruby eyes, black and blonde hair put up in almost the same way as mine, ad was about 2 inches taller than me. She was slim and tanned to match the sands of the desert. she was sixteen, and had perfect curves in the all right places. She was wearing a knee-length white dress with a golden necklace, gold bracelets, and gold earrings. She had on brown sandals. She had a small golden tiara on her head.  
Akafia had long black hair, dark red eyes, and was about a foot above me. She was slim, and wore a long white dress, and the same jewelry as Cleo. Her crown was a little bigger.  
Akananon had short black hair, bright red eyes, and was about a foot and a half above me. He was muscular, and was wearing a short dress, with a golden belt. he had gold arm bands and bracelets. He had a thick golden choker-like necklace on. His crown was a golden band-like shape with a dimond-ish shaped piece in the front on his forehead. It was an eyes on it. (eye of Osiris?)

Yami, the servants and I bowed before they turned and left. As soon as the doors closed behind Yami's mother and father, I let out a big sigh. Everyone laughed. I blushed again.

"Heba, Jillian, please show Yugi to her room. I have matters to tend to. Cleo, please join me." Yami said and turned to the door.

"yes sir, Master Yugi, please come with us." Heba said tuning to another set of doors on the left. I followed close behind. I looked at them both closely. I couldn't tell if heba was a vampire.

Jillian was the same height as Cleo, she looked almost the same as Tea, but seemed way nicer. Jillian was definitely a vampire. I didn't know how, but I just did.

Heba was exactly like me. there was nothing off about him that made him the same as me. hair pushed back slightly, check; short, check; pale-ish skin, check; same exact face as mine, check. The only thing I couldn't tell was if he was a vampire. I remembered looking through some old photos my grandpa had in the attic. There were a few photos with my mother and father holding a child that looked like me, the date on the back was a few years before I was born. I was beginning to wonder why that was all of the sudden. My thoughts were once again interrupted as Heba spoke up. "Milady?"

"Huh? y-yes?" I said shyly.

"I do not mean to interrupt your thought, but we are at your room."

"oh, um, thank you. I apologize about my lack of attention. I haven't been myself recently."

"I see. I do hope you get comfortable here. If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to call."

"Actually, Heba, I know this sounds weird, but may I speak to you privately?"

"O-of coarse milady." He followed me inside and set my bag on the bed. I didn't bother look around. "What is it you needed to speak about?"

"This is actually the crazy part, but a-are we possibly related? The only reason I think that is because 1) you look exactly like me, and 2) I found some old photos of my parents holding a child a few years before I was born."

"heh, I shouldn't answer such a question. You should ask your parents that."

"I... can't. They're dead."

"No, they can't be. Yami promised me they would be safe."

"Heba,"

"Yami lied to me. Fine I'll tell you...later. Jillian is still outside. If she overhears then I will get in trouble."

"alright." Heba left. All I have to do is get Yami to answer questions now.

xXx

I walked with Heab and Jillian to the Dinning Hall. When We walked in Yami and his Father were arguing. Akafia was yelling at them to stop. When tey realized I walked in, they stopped immediately. Were they yelling about me? I was told to sit next to Yami, and I didn't hesitate. Our dinner was quiet. After we finished, Yami and I went into the secret gardens behind the kingdom.

"It's lovely here!" I said holding his hand as we walked. Yami was dressed in royal clothes now. He wore the same as his father, but with a blue cape on his shoulders. If I was the kinda girl who sqeauled about a guy's looks, I would say he looked pretty hot.

"yami?" I said nervously.

"hm?" he turned to me. I looked over his shoulder to see Heba coming like I asked.

"I need you to tell me everything. No more secret ok?"

"I'm confused."

"heh, tell me everything about my past. and yours. I want to know who you are before I decide I like you."

"I see. Heba! what are you doing here?"

"Milady asked me to join you at this time." Heba bowed at Yami.

"Fine."

"Milady, as I promised. I will tell you, but I will tell you now. Prince Yami will kill me afterwards."

"No, I'll make sure he doesn't." I smile and wink at him. Heba bowed to me.

"Thank you milady. I will speak. I am actually your brother." I saw him brace himself for a beating, but Yami didn't move. He continued. "I was born not long before Father was turned into a vampire. I was moved to the kingdom when you were born. Mother and Father didn't want me getting hurt, and Prince Yami was a good friend of Father. That is why you never met me. I am not allowed to leave to kingdom."

"That's so great! I am so happy to actually be able to forget about those dumb pictures now! Thank you for telling me Heba!" I bowed to him.

"Milady, you should not bow to a servant, it is a sign of weakness."

"hehe, I don't care. I am weak, so I don't need to lie about being stronger. your turn, Yami!"

"why do I get the feeling that she is going to torture me if I don't tell her?" Yami complained as we walked further into the gardens.

"alright, Yami, confess everything!" I spoke in a more mean tone them before. Yami nodded.

** {flashback}**

** The fire raged inside the kingdom. Prince Yami(age 8) and his younger sister, Cleo(age 7), ran through the halls trying to find a way out. The Hunters were hot on his tail. One of the hunters in particular was Kaynenn Muto, one of the greatest, and youngest(16), hunters in the Hunter Organization. The roof began to collapse above Yami and Cleo.**

**"Look out!" something pushed them out of the way right as the roof fell. Prince Yami and Princess Cleo got up and saw none other than Kaynenn muto lying on the ground.**

**"let's go Yami!" Cleo pulled on his arm, but Yami pulled away.**

**"No, he saved us, we need to help him." Yami got down beside him. "Come on, let's get out of here together." Kaynenn got up and led them out. when they got outside, the other vampires began to attack Kaynenn.**

**"NO, STOP! He helped us. He saved us. leave him be!" Yami commanded. The vampire bowed and retreated. Kaynenn got down in front of Yami.**

**"My prince, I am no vampire. I am a hunter, but you came and helped me up, when you could have ran and left me. I owe you my life." Kaynenn said.**

**"No, because of you, we are alive. We owe you."**

**[twelve years later]**

***I decided to make vampires stop aging at certain ages. Yami stopped at eighteen.(two years ago)***

**Kaynenn and Yuri Muto had a child named Heba(2). Kaynenn was still a hunter. Yuri had been a new hunter to the Organization. It had been about a year since Kaynenn had been to the Kingdom. **

**"It has been quite a while." Yami said walking with Kaynenn in the gardens.**

**"Yes, it has actually." Kaynenn said smiling.**

**"How are Yuri and Heba?"**

**"They are doing great. how are your parents and Cleo?"**

**"The same. I'm glad to hear that Yuri quit the Organization. I know you both wanted her to be a hunter, but it really is better for he this way."**

**"Yes, I agree, I'm happy to hear she's ok with quitting."**

**"SIR, THE KINGDOM IS UNDER ATTACK, AND THE KING AND QUEEN ARE OUT, SO WE MUST COME TO YOU FOR ORDERS!" a man came running.**

**"You were distracting me, so your men could get in?" Yami shouted at Kaynenn.**

**"Of course not! I am loyal to you and you only. I wouldn't dare do something like this!" Kaynenn got down on his knees.**

**"Spare your story!" Yami slapped Kaynenn across the face. "Attack with all troops. If you are really loyal to us, fight for us."**

**Kaynenn did as he was told, but in mid fight with another hunter, he had been shot. They had won. **

**"Kaynenn, I apologize, please forgive my stupidity. I should've trusted you!" Yami got down beside him. **

**"M'lord, you have done no wrong. I am a hunter,*cough* you shouldn't trust me." Kaynenn teased.**

**"Let me save you. I owe you this much."**

**"No, Yuri will never *cough* forgive me."**

**"I won't forgive myself if you die. You saved mine and my sister's life when we were younger."**

**"That may be true *cough* but I don't deserve to be one of your people."**

**"Enough of this foolishness. I'm saving you. you will thank me later!" Yami bit down into kaynenn's neck. Yami let the venom spread turning every part of Kaynenn into a stronger piece. He was a new vampire. He would need blood. **

**It was two days later, and Kaynenn had recovered quickly. He had mastered his thirst quickly. He was homesick. He wanted to be home with Yuri. He was also worried. How would she react? How would she and Heba manage a vampire in the house?**

**[1 year later]**

**everything adjusted quite well. Yuri, Heba and Kaynenn never had a problem. Yuri and Kaynenn had a baby girl they named Yugi. Yami suggested the name. **

**"How have things been with Yugi?" Yami asked as he and Kaynenn sat on the balcony.**

**"Well, I suppose. You did say things would be different, considering she's a Black Blood. I'm just worried about her growing up." Kaynenn was usually the one to worry about things like this.**

**"heh as I said, She'll be fine. After all, I'll be looking after her when she gets older."**

**"That's what worries me..."**

**After that Kaynenn headed home. a few hours after he got home, Hunters showed up. The demanded to take Yugi away. luckily Yami showed up when he did. Kaynenn and Yuri fought off as many as they could while Yami hid Heba and Yugi. **

**"Kaynenn, get them out of here, I'll take careof these idiots!" Yami shouted blowing back five of them with his mind manipulation.**

**"Forget it! Take Yugi to her grandfather. Take Heba to your kingdom, I want them to be separate so they will both be alive in ten years. more importantly, you will be too!" Kaynenn shouted.**

**"baka! fine, but I will do it because I trust you!" Yami said turning around and running inside to get Heba and Yugi. He saw from a window that Yuri and Kaynenn had both been killed. He held in the tears and ran. **

**Yami did as instructed and took them to their separate places. **

**[five years later]**

**"Hurry, Yugi, he'll be here any minute!" Solomon Muto said cleaning the dishes.**

**"Okay, Grampa! Done, is it good?" Yugi had made some tea for yami who was coming to visit again. ****_*diiing dooong*_**

**"Yay! Yami!" Yugi ran and hugged on Yami's waist as he came in.**

**"hehe, hello, Yugi! I've missed you!" Yami said bending down and hugging Yugi. Yami had visited once a month for the past five years. **

**"Yami, I made tea today! Will you try it? I promise I didn't mess up his time!"**

**"uh, sorry yugi, I can't stay long. I uh, I actually have to do something." Yami pressed his palm on Yugi's forehead and erased her memory of him. She passed out. He lied her on the couch. "Please forgive me for this, but I have been force not to visit her again, and I couldn't bring myself to make her cry. I hope you understand." Yami bowed and left. **

** {End of flashback}**

"Um, wow. I didn't expect that." I said trying to take it all in.

"Yes, I know. Do you understand why I did what I did?" Yami said turning to me.

"Yes, I have to admit, I'm kinda shocked you didn't just ignore the order."

"If I did, they would have killed you. That isn't exactly easy to tell your favorite person in the world that is only five."

"yes I suppose."

"You know, you look a lot like you father. You also act like him too."

"Really?"

"yeah, except you're cuter." Yami leaned in and kissed me. The same amazing feeling swam through my body. After we kissed, he carried me to my room and lied my sleeping body on my bed.

* * *

**I am super happy to get that chapter out of the way. I was thinking about when I should add it in. Also, there will be more about our 'extra' characters(Cleo and Jillian) in the next chapter. **

**Yami: hey, we're done dueling!**

**who won?**

**Yami: yumph.**

**who?**

**Yami: yumph**

**WHo?**

**Yugi: Stop acting like a baby and tell her!**

**Yami: YUGI! YUGI WON OK! MAKE FUN OF ME AND I WILL TEAR YOUR FAT HEAD OFF! **

**viiiiioleeeent!**

**Yami: I WARNED YOU!**

**Yugi: Sheik? did you have to say that?**

**sorry, I meant it to be to myself. who knew he could hear so well?**

**Yami: I DID!**

**ok... sorry?**

**entire cast: R&R FAV&FALLOW THANKS FOR READING!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Crisis In the Conference part 1**

**Hey everyone, I'm pretty excited to get this one posted(sorta). I had some nice reviews. One, gave me some tough criticism, and I'm happy to say I enjoyed every moment reading that review. I will have to say once again, thank you some much for your amazing reviews(good&bad)! I look forward to reading more of your reviews. I have decided to make things get serious in the story now(next ch. really, but I promise it'll get here!). I can't wait to read your reviews on this chapter. Also, a while back someone mentioned Yami having a dream about Yugi. I will definitely add that soon, I apologize for not mention it sooner. Yami, any comments?**

**Yami: Whoever wrote a bad review, go die in a-**

**I enjoy the criticism, Yami! Ignore him. You guys who criticize me, thanks. those who leave nice reviews, thanks!**

**Yugi: Sheik, don't forget the disclaimer.**

**Right, since Jillian was barely in the last one, do the honors?**

**Jillian: Sheik doesn't own yugioh, or me! Enjoy!**

***sniffles***

**Yami: Are you crying?**

**it was so beautiful! *sniffles***

**Yami: *sighs* oh Ra, please help me! enjoy!**

* * *

I wandered the halls aimlessly. Jillian was walking close behind. She hadn't said anything to me since waking me up.

"Hey, Jillian?" I called to her.

"Yes, Master Yugi?" She walked beside me.

"haha, just call me Yugi. I like it better that way."

"Oh, alright Ma-Yugi."

"Perfect! I just wanted you to talk, instead of being so silent."

"I see, what would you like me to say?"

"tell me about how you arrived here? How did you become a servant here?"

"I was one of the knights daughters. When he died, they let me become a servant so I could stay here."

"That's nice. How long have you been here?"

"My whole life, but I became a servant about seventeen years ago."

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm twenty-five, but I'm a vampire, so I'm forever sixteen."

"Ahh, I see. So, got any secrets about Yami I should know about?"

"Huh? oh, well a few I guess."

"Cool, spill it!"

"hehe, alright. Heba told me that Yami has an album of you in his closet."

"What kind of album?"

"A picture album. There are pictures of you as a baby, a toddler, and all the way to you at this age just walking to the store."

"THAT LITTLE CREEPER!"

"Master yugi, shhh! I don't want to get in trouble." We both burst out laughing.

"What else does he creepily do?" I asked containing my laugh as we kept walking.

"nothing creeperish like that, just stuff like he needs a red night-light, and he has a stuffed bear named... Takehiko, I think."

"Why a red night-light?"

"He says it helps him contain his lust for blood at night."

"HAHA TAKEHIKO? REALLY?" I started laughing again.

"Do you know what Takehiko means? I'm full Egyptian, so I don't know the meaning for Japanese names."

"Yeah, Takehiko means military or prince. I guess Yami is like a little kid after all."

"Oh, he also gets really jealous. I saw him get jealous because a guy was talking to a girl he liked, and he got all red, mad, and he may have killed the poor boy if he hadn't walked away like he did."

"Really?"

"Yes, he also is overprotective of you. I'm sure you knew that though."

"Not really. He hasn't done anything overprotective yet."

"Yet..."

"Master Yugi! Prince Yami requests you in the Conference hall as soon as possible." Heba came and ran up to us. He smiled at me.

"Alright, Bye Jillian!" I smiled at her and walked to Heba's side.

"Jillian, Prince Yami asked if you would help with dinner tonight."

"Yay, I love cooking! Sent him my thanks?" Jillian said skipping away.

xXx

I was sitting, guess where! on Yami's lap...such torture! He forced me this way whispering something about making it look like a passion fruit, and a pun intended. He had one arm around the front on my waist so I couldn't get away, as he continued to play with my hair, and I continued to flick him in the head every time he touched it.

"This is not a passion fruit Yami!" I whispered to him.

"Passion fruit? I do like those." He whispered to me then raised his voice to his normal tone. "My lady and I want some Passion fruit. We will take a break with the meeting. Fruit. Now!" I had finally broke free while everyone scattered.

"Why did you do that to me?" I shouted at him.

"Because, I needed you to look like you truly loved me. I must marry someone who they think is good enough for me. If you don't show the fact that you love me, I'll never be able to be with you." He said pulling me into a hug on his throne.

"I believe this is passion, not sitting on your lap during a meeting." We heard a laugh come from the far side of the room.

"I believe 'your lady' is right." Seto Kaiba walked out so we could see his face.

"Seto? Don't tell me, he's a priest. I'm getting this stuff down." I smiled at Yami.

"Missed me?"

"Cute, Kaiba. I'm not in the mood for games though." Yami said standing up.

"Ooh, the big bad prince is gonna hurt me. Ha, I'm _sooo_ scared!" Seto started laughing.

"Is Joey here?" I asked cutting in between them.

"Yeah, Mokuba too. They're in the west towers in my quarters. Feel free to visit 'em."

"really? Thanks. I'm outta here, Yami. Forget about trying to get me to sit on your lap again!" I said rushing out.

**Yami's POV**

"She has no idea does she?" Kaiba said leaning on one of the pillars.

"No, you were in here, the others haven't even gotten to that yet." I said falling back into my throne.

"Heh, when're you gonna tell her?"

"I was planning on telling her today during the meeting."

"So, that act was just to give her a reason to laugh today?"

"basically, yes."

"Why would you torture her like that?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying that if you don't tell her today I will!"

"NO!"

"Fine, I'm going right now."

"NO, you are not prohibited to see her." I shouted at him while standing up out of my throne.

"DID YOU JUST GIVE ME A DAMN ORDER?!" He walked towards me.

"Yeah, what about?"

"You are a damn fool, Yami! No wonder she is totally confused about whether to trust you or not!"

"She doesn't trust me?"

"She won't after I tell her all that you've been hiding from her. I'll tell Heba too!"

"You wouldn't"

"We all know I will. Right now." He walked out of the Conference Hall.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! CLIFFHANGER!(sorta). Anyways, I was happy with almost how good this turned out. I'm proud of myself, darn criticizers! Oh yeah, sorry about Seto's language.**

**I just started watching Black Butler(took me long enough :p) and I really enjoy it. Virtual high five for all who love Black Butler!**

**Yami: she's replacing us!**

**No, yami, even is Sabatian is hot, I won't replace you.**

**Yami: So now I'm not hot?**

**Why do you always misinterpret what I say?**

**Yugi: Of coarse you are... in the summer! *yugi, seto and I laughing***

**Yami: I hate you all... I'm also in a bad mood thanks to Kaiba.**

**Seto: How the hell is it my fault? She f****** typed it!**

**Hey, watch your language. this is not the time for abusive words.**

**Seto: Shut up, Sheik. It doesn't work with your name as well as Mokuba's.**

**HA! IN YOUR FACE! *runs away.***

**Seto: R&R fav&fallow! **


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter 12: Crisis in the Conference part 2**

**Hey! sorry I haven't updated this week. I was super busy.**

**Yami: as busy sitting and staring at the wall.**

**why are you so mean to me?**

**Yami: You know that I'm just kidding...right?**

**Yugi: Yami, I've been trying to tell you. Sheik doesn't understand jokes like that.**

**Thank, Yugi.**

**Yugi: No problem, right, Yami?**

**Yami: sure, I'll try to be nice, but it'll take a while!**

**YAY! I'm so happy. We finally broke the ice!**

**Yami: will you oh pretty please with a bloody cherry on top do the frigin disclaimer?**

**hehe, sure.**

**I don't own yuioh, or white rose academy! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Yami's POV**

I chased after Seto who was literally running away from me to tell Yugi.

"Seto, Wait!" I called out to him. He stopped and turned to me.

"Are you going to tell her yourself?" He asked.

"Well, no not yet."

"THEN FORGET TRYING TO STOP ME!" He shouted as he turned and ran again.

We both got to the door to his quarters. He was stopped in front of the door listening. I joined in.

"He did that to you?" Joey asked.

"Yes, also, I heard something else as I left. I heard Kaiba ask 'She has no idea does she?'. What does that mean?" Yugi spoke uneasily.

"Dunno, I didn't know you didn't know anything."

"What do you know?"

"Well everything you know, but I was wondering if you knew that..."

"Hey Yugi, I need to tell you something!" Seto pushed open the doors.

""Hey, Kaiba, 'passion fruit guy'!" She spoke cheerily.

"I wanted to tell you about what's going happen to you not long from now."

"OK, hit it!" She still spoke like nothing was wrong. I stood there wanting to say something.

"You know that in a few years you have to birth an heir right?"

"Yeah, not to fond of that, but I don't care anymore."

"Right, look, yugi, you won't live much longer. You're going die in a few months."

"Hehe, is that a threat?"

"Yugi, I'm serious! black bloods degenerate a few months after 'unlocking' their power. They turn into blood-thirsty monsters. They change physically and mentally. They don't look or act the same, and they can't be helped once it happens. They can only be killed." She was silent.

"Yugi," I spoke up.

"I'm...gonna take a walk." She got up and walked out.

**Normal POV**

_Yo!_

_Hey, Tristan. I need you guys._

_Huh? What happened?_

_I really really need to talk to you guys. I want to come home. _

_Why not?_

_Because I told Yami I'd stay here._

_We could come there._

_Would you?_

_I can assure that I will, Duke will, and Ryou will, Malik is with Marik, so he will either bring him, or stay, and Joey is already there._

_You are the best, Tristan._

_So, give me a 'genre' of this issue._

_Vampire problems._

_Alright, I'm sure everyone is coming then. You know Malik, he can't pass this up._

_Hehe, yeah. I can't wait for you guys to get here. I'm so bored, and worried, and ugh! I can't even think straight!_

_Just hold tight Yugi, we'll be there soon! *BEEP*_

"M-mistress Yugi, what service can I give you?" He asked after bowing to me.

"Save the formalities, I need my brother right now!" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him out to a nearby balcony that looked over the vast desert hills.

"Yugi, did yami hurt you?" He asked in a more furious tone.

"No, I just need to talk to someone other than him or Kaiba."

"About what?" I tell him everything from the very beginning how this whole thing started. He was silent for a moment then nodded. He pulled me into his arms hugging me. I sobbed into his tunic-like attire.

"Mistress Yugi, you have some friends here." Jillian said and walked away.

"Already?" I said wiping my tears away with my sleeve of my jacket.

"Follow me, Mistress Yugi." Heba said, I followed him to the main hall where everyone was standing waiting for me along with Marik and Bakura.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" I asked smiling.

"Seto's private jet. We called him to let us borrow it." Tristan said.

"Well alright."

I was told to wait for them in my Quarters until after they were sent to their quarters. I heard a knock on the door and opened it. Everyone came in and sat down. Some on the bed and some on the floor. I started telling them what had happened after the last time I saw them up until now.

"How many months exact?" Tristan asked. Before I could answer, Joey barged in.

"Hey, Yug' why didn't you tell me we were having a reunion?" Joey said as he sat down next to me on the bed.

"Thought you knew since they called Kaiba." I said.

"yeah yeah, so how far are you into the story?"

"I'm done, except Tristan's question, which is, I don't know." everyone laughed slightly. I couldn't help to join in. I loved and missed laughing like this. How was I going to give this up? Was there a way to keep this joy? I didn't want to say goodbye to this. To them. To Heba. To... Yami. They notice my sad face and all jumped up. they pulled me up to my feet.

"what are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We know what will cheer you up." Tristan Began.

"You love ice cream," Ryou began.

"So we're gonna get you some." Duke finished for Ryou.

"Hey, Marik and I may not be your best friends, but we're here for you like we're here for Yami." Bakura smiled at me. See? How could you ever give something like this up? I couldn't. I wouldn't. I won't.

* * *

**How did you like it. The final part of Crisis in the Conference will be (possibly) tomorrow. Then you'll know why I called it that. I want to warn you. There is a dramaticish speech in the next chapter. unless I change my mind: You can decide. Yeah, that's it! You tell me if you would like that in the next chapter or not.**

**Yami: I can't believe you made me the bad guy.**

**Yugi: I'm not to happy either, Mou Hitori No Boku.**

**Aw, come on guys. I'm hoping the next chapter will be great. oh, also, you guys need to tell me when I should add in the hunters. I've been trying to think about it, and I just can't find a place for them. Any suggestions would be great!**

**Duke Devlin: R&R fav&follow!**

**YAY! I finally got Duke to do the R&R! But, please, do what he says?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 3: Crisis in the conference**

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with volleyball practice. I have a game tomorrow so wish me luck!**

**Yami: You've abandoned us for some child's ball game.**

***Whispers*Oh, the irony...**

**Yami: what was that?**

**Well everyone else thinks of duel monsters as a child's card game, and you just said...**

**Yami: Duel monsters in not a child's card game!**

**Yugi: It is an intellectual highly advanced patience-needed sport!**

**That requires cards and kids to play.**

**Yami: Fuuuu**

**ooh were you going to say fudge?**

**Yugi: *sighs* Sheik doesn't own yugioh, or white rose.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

A small smile grew on my face as I was rushed around the kingdom while my friends continuously asked every. Single. Guard. They Saw. If they had ice cream in the kitchen. I stopped and brushed my bangs back as I began following them again.

Slam!

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching..." I started as I saw someone bow to me.

"My lady, forgive me. I have made a mistake by not watching my path. Allow me to make it up to you. I heard you and your friends were looking for... Ice cream?" A young man about the same age as me smiled.

"um, yes actually..."

"Then, let me escort you and your friends to the kitchen. I am, as you could say, 'wild in the kitchen'." I nodded shyly as he waved my friends to follow and snatched my hand leading us to the kitchen.

We all sat at a small isle in the middle of the kitchen as the man handed out bowls of ice cream.

"Why don't you get one, Sir" I spoke softly.

"Seth, if you'd please. And, I would rather wait for the real time to eat, I would not want to get caught in front of the beautiful Mistress." He spoke to me kissing the top of my hand. A blush formed across my face, and everyone could see it clearly.

"My Lady, you look stunning when you blush." He smiled to me. "You look like a field of wild white lilies whom have magically changed to a radiant field of crimson red roses." I could barely breath from his kind and enchanting words. My face turned to another shade of red.

*I made Seth way different from Kaiba on purpose. Meaning nice, gentle, sorta a ladies man, and good poet? You'll see why later in the chapter. :p*

After helping, I mean insisting to help, Sir Seth wash the dishes, We talked a little longer.

"You look so much like Seto Kaiba..." I mumbled.

"Haha, Yes, we are similar to Bakura and Ryou, Malik and Marik, and well, you and Prince Yami. Unfortunately, we do not get along like the rest of you." He said almost sounding sad.

"Why is that?" I asked trying to sound formal.

"Heh, my lady, please don't try to act so formal. Being gentle and... normal suits you well. As for your question, I really do not have an answer for. I do not know why we don't get along." He said it as if he did know and it was too sad of a story to tell. I waved it away.

"Are you two related?"

"We are only mere cousins."

"So, like distant cousins or like second cousin?"

"We are very distant."

"Ah, I see now. Is that why you are a knight and not a priest?"

"I do not have an interest in the things he does as a priest. I only wish to protect those in need of assistance. Kaia does not understand that." I saw his hands tighten into fists.

"Oh, Sir Seth, do you have a bow?"

"I only fight with a sword."

"Do you know how to shoot a bow?"

"Like I said, only a sword."

"Can I teach you? It's so much fun!"

"You want to teach me... how to shoot?"

"Uhuh! I need something to do to get my mind off of things, and you're really nice to talk to. I just need space from Yami and Seto right now too." He looked at me with slightly confused wide eyes.

"You call Kaiba... Seto?" He asked rising from his seat to pour more tea.

"I always have. He's looked after me since I was... two." I said counting on my fingers. Seth laughed at me.

"Also, please, milady, call me only Seth. Not Sir Seth. I would really appreciate it if you stayed the way you are. Informal and...cute." He tapped me on the nose lightly and bowed to me. "Unfortunately, I have lost track of time and I will be late if I stay any longer. I have to join a small ceremony with the royal family. I hope you have a well rest of the day!" He bowed again and ran off.

xXx

I wandered through the halls. It had only been thirty minutes since Seth left to go to ceremony. I turned down a hall.

I stopped.

I was so close to him. Not very far from me was a man dressed in a black suit with black hair and thin wired frames. He had sword in his hand with the blade in the heart of a knight. I turned and ran. I had to make it to the ceremonial hall before he did. I turned a few corners before I saw the doors to the hall right in front of me. I pushed onward so close to the door. I was pushed onto the ground.

"Caught you!" the man from before spat at me while holding a dagger to my throat. I was so not in the mood for games today. I checked for any sign of him being a vampire. None. The only thing I noticed was that on the side of his neck was a brand of the Hunter's Organization's symbol. I quickly pushed him off of me. I had to tell Yami. Fast. I barged in hoping for someone to notice the hunter hot on my tail.

Luckily Seth did. He drew his sword immediately and blocked every single blow that the hunter tried to lay on me. Yami stood and rushed to my side. My put his had on the side of my neck. Apparently, when I pushed the hunter away, his dagger sliced the side my neck pretty deep.

"Guards, help Sir Seth, everyone else flee the hall to safer quarters!" Yami threw orders like nothing had happened. He scooped me in his arms and carried me to the infirmary. Seth and Seto were following. I had blacked out from the lose of air and blood.

**Yami's POV**

"She's lost quite a lot of blood, and he sliced her wind pipe slightly. I don't know how fast she can recover from this. She will definitely live, but she may refuse to eat or drink, speak or even wake because of the pain." Mother smiled. She has been the 'doctor' here since I could remember.

"Thank you, Mother." I bowed to her as she handed me something.

"I'm guessing you won't leave her side until she is fully healed, so here. Give this to her every three hours. I will numb the pain and may allow her time to drink or eat without having to hurt herself." I rolled the bottle around in my hand. She smiled, bowed then left.

"Sir Seth!" I called.

"Yes, My Prince?" He bowed to me.

"Thank you for protecting her against the hunter. I'm also very thankful that she ran in when she did. For all I know, there could have been more coming if my father hadn't seen troops to where the hunter confessed about. I truly thank you for guarding her here."

"I know this isn't my business, but I can imagine how stressful it is fro her." He turned and left.

I turned to Kaiba. "You should've said something to him. At least thank him yourself."

"No, that idiot does not deserve my thanks." He replied looking towards Yugi's sleeping body.

I pinned him to the wall. "Not even for your own half-sister? Not even when he saved her life? I know you'd be lost without Yugi. So don't give me some bull-crap about him not deserving your thanks!"

"I Know I couldn't live to see a day where yugi's smiling face isn't close, but does that mean he gets the thanks? What about thanking Yugi for her bravery or something?"

We heard a moan escape Yugi's lips as Kaiba rushed to her side. I smirked at him.

"Yugi, I want to say sorry about earlier today." He said with... sadness?

"Hnn?" Yugi tried to speak.

"You... don't remember?" Yugi flicked him in the head.

"WTF, Yugi?" Kaiba shouted. Yugi began to laugh. She stopped and held her throat and coughed. Kaiba smiled.

"I... I'm not mad. *cough cough* I was just shocked." Yugi stopped and held her breath.

"Don't hold your breath idiot." Kaiba was back to his old self. I was slightly happy to see that. Yugi waved me over.

"You got the idea why I ran in right? Are you mad about that?" Yugi asked pulling her knees to her chest.

"Kaiba, get out! I need to..."

"Already on it. Just don't kill her while you guys are doing it." Kaiba said opening the door.

"Filthy pervert..." I mumbled. "Anyways, Yugi, if I was mad, would I do this?" I crawled onto the bed and lied beside her. I pulled Yugi on top of me and kissed in all the places on her neck where there wasn't a cut. I wrapped my arms around her waist and nipped at her ears.

**Normal POV**

Usually I would kill him for this, but I really do enjoy it. I nuzzled into his chest. I could feel his light dull heartbeat. I felt him pull me up closer to his face.

"You'd better not let anyone else touch you." He said before pressing his lips with mine.

* * *

**What'd you guys think? I kind had fun finally adding Seth into this whole storyline. It was also kind hard to remember who I had added in. So, if by any chance, I every mess up and put a character back in as something different from before, please don't hesitate to fuss at me!**

**Yami: Why does my personality change in each chapter?**

**Because your Yami. You are supposed to be able to have multiple was of scaring people to death.**

**Yami: not funny.**

**Yugi: I kind enjoyed when you finished this chapter.**

**Me too. Seth, please do the disclaimer?**

**Seth: Of course Milady.**

**You can cut the act!**

**Seth: what act?**

**oh good grief!**

**Seth: Please Rate and Review and Favorite and fallow Better in the Dark. Thank you kindly for reading!**

**Oh kindly good grief!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Warehouse 16- fight for the knight**

** Hey guys! I won 2 games this week! yay! I'm so happy. Yugi and Yami ditched me today for duel monster card shopping, so they're not here today. :(**

**about the chapter title, depending on how many chapters it takes up, there will be a few chapters called 'warehouse 16'. I do not know if there is a movie/book etc. with something named warehouse sixteen, so do not judge me off of that!**

**also there is a special-ish note at the very bottom of this page. its about the SOPA thing. It basically says that I don't get it and I will not be talking about it... ever. read it and you will see my views on the whole thing. You don't have to read it though. It's optional to read.**

**Anyways, I don't own Yugioh, White rose Academy, and possibly, Warehouse sixteen! Enjoy!**

* * *

**One month Later**

I raced down the hall to make it to my therapy session on time. I turned a corner and stopped at the door that read " Dr. Selene Tersely". I turned the door knob and walked in. I closed the door behind me as I threw my backpack on the sofa next to the doorway. I smile at Dr. Selene as she puts some incense sticks into the bowl. The incense smelled of cinnamon and honey. She usually burned that scent when I had my therapy sessions. unfortunately, I haven't been coming recently so I haven't gotten to seen Dr. Selene or smell her wonderful incense.

"Oh, good morning, Yugi! I'm so happy you decided to return! Care to tell me what's been going on? I am dying to hear." She said sitting on her desk. Dr. Selene was only twenty-one. She had told me stories of graduating early and going to college right away. She was still trying to earn her masters degree when I was going after the death of my grandpa. I could trust her with anything; even telling her about vampires.

"Morning. You'll never believe what has happened." I started telling her everything.

"No way!" She jumped from her desk and sat in the chair across from me. "So, that means you have to become a vampire right? So you don't die in a few month right?"

"No one will tell me anything, so I don't really have answers. I wish I could say something to them to make them listen to me..."

"HEY! Don't go all sad on me! I go sad on you got it? You need to call him or something. ask him what he thinks of you. Does he think of you as a blood-bag, a 'girlfriend', or some random stranger?"

"Are you giving me advice on my relationship with a vampire?" We both started laughing.

"ok, so seriously, I've gotta meet these guys. Are any of 'em single?" She asked still laughing.

"Duke Devlin is. He broke up with his girlfriend. But are we really talking about this?" I too was still laughing.

"Ok, ok. Sorry. Time is almost up, so just go on home anyways." She ushered me out. I waved goodbye before she closed the door behind me. I rolled my eyes. We usually always talked about boys and 'girl drama' at school at the end of every session to ease the tension after a hard long talk.

xXx

I wandered my house searching for something to do again. I made a sandwich like always and read a book. I sat around the living for about an hour before the doorbell rang. I rushed to the door and swung it open. on the steps was small package. I pick up the package and take it inside. I open the package and inside was a...retractable staff. I picked it up and rolled it around in my hand.  
It was silver with silver vine-like twists all the way around. at each end was a round heavy weight. I expanded the staff to its longest length of six feet long. I twirled it in my hand for a moment then set it down. I pulled out a letter inside the box. It read:

_My dearest Yugi,_

_I have waited so long for you to open this box. Inside this box is my weapon for hunting. I treasured this weapon with all my soul. Eventually I was forced to given omega away, but luckily, you are the one to take him. Eventually you will receive your mother's weapon as well, but for now, only try using Omega for hunting. I know that hunting may not be in your interest, but someone dear to you will even understand if you choose to be a hunter. I was a hunter and we were good friends. I know that Omega will treat you well like it treated me. In the end, I know you will choose what's right.  
If you are really reading this, then it means we are alive. We are near you. We will be a Warehouse 16 on the Northern Porting Dock. I trust that you will not come to us until you have learned to use Omega properly. Omega will not help you in battle if you do not trust him, so bond with your weapon before seeking us out.  
I have delivered this package with my own hands, in knowing how to find you. Don't die on your first day learning how to use Omega._

_Yours truly, Kaynann Muto_

I froze. I couldn't believe they were alive. I was about to rush out when I stooped and glanced at Omega and the note. I picked up omega and twirled it my hands for a moment. I thought about what the letter said. My dad wants me to be a hunter. I shook my head. I needed a distraction from getting involved with the idiots trying to kill me. I glanced back at the letter then walked to the door. I decided what to do.

xXx

I was standing at the doorway of the Hunter's Organization HQ. I pushed the door open. I walked to a group of guys.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to someone about joining..." I asked quietly.

"HA, you want to join? Your short and only like what twelve?" One man said.

"Actually, I'm 15. So, answer my question?"

"Whatever, go talk to that guy over there behind the desk." another said and walked away with his group. I walked to the desk and the man looked at me. He stood immediately and bowed.

"Come with me, I will take you to the head of HQ." and with that, I followed close behind.

* * *

**And that's the end of part one of 'Warehouse16' I know this one wasn't all that great, but it will improve.**

**I have decided to put some ideas for stories up on my profile at the very bottom. Go check those out and fill out the poll that will be open in a few. **

**I will probably be starting one that I have not yet put up on my profile. The first chapter will be posted shortly after this chapter.**

**Down below is my opinion on the whole SOPA thing. check it out if you want!**

**R&R fav&Fallow thanks!**

* * *

**(Optional)**

**Sopa is useless.**

**I see no need to be cautious of SOPA.**

**a) you can already be fined or arrested because of plagiarism.  
B) SOPA doesn't seem to affect people that much, then again, I don't watch the news.  
C) I also don't see why it is such a big thing on where did someone hear about this anyway?  
D) I don't want to be pestered about SOPA, hearing only about the fact that our freedom to write will be taken away. That won't happen! Do you realize how many(millions) of people would be angry if our freedom to write was stripped away?  
E) it sounds like a card game, seriously...**

**Anyways, that's all I got... plus I'm super tired. peace!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Warehouse 16- Becoming a hunter**

**Heya! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been so busy and I had also had writers block for a while. Also, those who voted on my poll, guess who won!**

**The first chapter of ****_Our Little Aibou _****will be published shortly. Probably Saturday or Friday night, depending on when I get home. For those who did not vote for ****_Our little Aibou, _****and for one of the other new stories, they will eventually be published. **

**I won't be updating for The Dark demeanor today because I want it to have the same amount of chapters and Ghostly Ever After; only because I want them to end at the same time, I'll tell why later on!**

**Anyhoo, I don't own Yugioh! Enjoy! [cation! shortish chapter!]**

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

I followed the man to the back of a hallway. He bowed walked away. I stared at the door for a moment then pushed it open.

"Ah, welcome, Miss Muto! I have been waiting!" A lady dressed in all black stood from her desk. "I am not the head, I am actually his wife, but I am taking over for today. He is out sick. I will be teaching you how to use your new weapon of choice. Our options are bow and arrows, swords, daggers, chainsaws, and basically anything you can use as a weapon. I remember one student here has a lawn mower as his weapon."

"Actually... I would like to use this." I laughed while pulling out Omega. _Really? a Lawn mower? _

"Omega..."

"Yes, my father gave it to me."

"I know, he told me he would."

"Can I use it?"

"Of coarse, but it will take a while getting used to. Omega seems to have... a mind of it's own. anyways, follow me." She walked to a bookshelf and pulled one of the books. The entire case moved to the side and we walked in.

Inside was large open are filled with pads across the floor and walls. Other members about my age were practicing.

"Students, this is your new member. This is Yugi Muto." The lady introduced me and everyone gasped.

"Wow, a Muto!"

"I don't believe it!"

"I heard they had a kid but is it true she'll be as good as her parents?"

"No, no one is better than Kanenn Muto!"

I could hear all the kids talking about me. This would be a fun learning experience. a few students showed me how they usually start off practice. They start with sparing, then move up slowly to wooden weapons, then the real thing but wih magic incased around the blade of the weapon so no one could get cut.

I had beaten two out of five people in sparing, and one out of five with wooden weapons. Now it was time for the real thing. One kid, Johnny, told me the spell to use on Omega.

We stood ready. I held Omega tightly. His weapon were silver and red chakrums. The 'coach' blew the whistle and Johnny quickly through his chakrums at me. I ducked and waited for them to return before popping back up. He through one of them this time. I stuck Omega out and let the chakrum loop around Omega. I took the chakrum for myself and through it. Johnny ducked but immediately popped back up allowing himself to be vulnerable. The chakrum clunked against his back knocking him to the ground. The whistle blew. I won! That was too easy...

"Nice, most people can't do what you just did." He said getting back up.

"You threw the fight didn't you?" I asked retracting Omega back to a short staff.

"Hey, you're cute. I can't let a cute hunter like you lose on your first fight."

"Thanks, but I have a boyfriend."

"Really who is he?"

"yami Sennen." Oh fudge. I wanted to take that back so fast. I knew I was dead now!

"No way! You're tricking the Vampire Prince into getting himself killed! You're amazing!" Phew! I laughed it off and we began to practice again.

**Three months later**

I had managed to be able beat everyone in the entire 'Youth hunters group' every day now. I was the best in the group.

***Ring ring***

_Yeah?_

_Yugi?_

_Yeeees?_

_Where the f*** are you?_

_I'm busy?_

_I have called and called and called. It has been three months since anyone has seen you!_

_I'm sorry, but like I said i'm busy!_

_Whith what?_

*in background* 'Yugi, come help us fight!

_Yugi? what aren't you telling me?_

_um, I well I kinda joined the Hunter's Organization so I could see my dad again... Please don't be mad!_

_... I'm not. I expected this from you anyways._

_You did?_

_Yes, I knew your dad was alive, but I didn't know where, so I didn't say anything about it yet._

_Did you know about Omega?_

_Yes, I actually suggested that to him._

_oh, ok, well I'm planning on going to see him tomorrow. If you want to come, meet me at my house._

_gah, fine, but don't get killed practicing!_

_Ok! bye! *beep*_

I turned and took out Omega and swung it around. The Hunter's HQ was under attack by hundreds of vampires. We were losing.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? I really am sorry that I couldn't update sooner. Anyways, I am happy to say that I will be updating this more often now that the writers block is gone! Yay!**

**Yami: Why was I barely in this chapter?**

**Yugi: because it was all about me!**

**Yami: self-centered much?**

**Yami, You love when he acts like that!**

**Yami: I know I know!**

**Kaiba: Please R&R and Fav&follow! Thnaks for reading...**


	16. Chapter 16

**chapter 16: warehouse 16- Antibody in the warehouse**

**Hey everyone! I am updating again! yay! **

**Yami: she's mad because you guys won't review**

**yeah, were have thou goneth?**

**Yami: all you have to do is write a simple review. You people are too lazy to even try!**

**Yes! So please review after reading this chapter! PLEASE!**

**Yami: alright now give me your blue eyes, Sheik.**

**heh, um, well, you see, it wasn't even mine. I just borrowed it from Kaiba so I could get you to do this for me...**

**Yami: I'm gonna kill you!**

**I don't own yuioh or level E vampire(vampire knight)! Enjoy! {warning: vivid murder}**

* * *

**Yami's POV**

I waited at Yugi's house for about six hours for her to get home. She never shoed up. I called her phone.

No answer.

Aain.

No answer.

I stood up and thought of all the possibilities of what could have happened.

I narrowed it down to one where she was still training. _I'll just go wait for her there!_

I dashed out the door. I couldn't wait to see how good at fighting Yugi was now!

xXx

I arrived at the organization to see it engulfed in flames.

"Yugi!" I shouted and ran to the door. I pulled on the door but it was locked from the inside. As I backed away it flew open.

Sixty or more vampire stood there with blood dripping form their lips.

"My Lord, we have succeeded our quest! The half blood is ours!" one said then all the others howled and cheered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

'See for yourself!" Then all ran off. I ran inside searching for Yugi.

As I made my way through the halls I saw dead hunters with blood pouring from their throats spread across the floor. I held my breath. I could feel my nerves dancing wanting to feed desperately, but I held myself back.

I turned a corner and saw five kids, at least Yugi's age running towards me.

"Run the other way! It's the vampire Prince!" One shouted.

"Wait, I won't hurt you!" I said. They turned back still uneasy about trusting me. "Where is Yugi?"

"She went crazy! One of the vampire got ahold of her and they said something to her in her ear. Her eyes turned red and she grew fangs. She started helping the vampire kill the hunters! we ran away, but she's still in here with a few other vampires."

"They took all of our weapons! Please don't kill us!" Another kid cried.

"Get out of here. The door is that way. here watch your back." I hand each of them a gun from one the dead hunters on the ground. The all nodded and ran the direction I pointed. _Now to find Yugi._

**Yugi's POV**

I leapt forward tackling another hunter. _No! This isn't me! Stop controlling me! Yami! Someone make it stop! _I ripped the flesh from the hunter's throat. I could feel myself scream in my head, but I didn't stop. I drank the blood from the hunter and moved on to the next one.

_Yugi?_

_Yami?_

_Yeah, where are you?_

_I'm in the main hall to east. I can't stop myself. What do I do?_

_You can't... I'm be there in a minute, try not to struggle with yourself._

_why?_

_Because your... soul could run out of energy and be lost for good. You can't regain strength in the state that you are in._

_Ok, Hurry! _

I watched as my of my terrorizing self killed hunters one by one. The other vampire cheered me on. The door farthest from me burst open. Yami stood dripping with blood from his clothes.

_Yami, What happened to you?_

_I got caught up with some vampires. I would tell you to close your eyes, but you can't and I'm sure you've already seen what's there to see. _

_Yeah..._

Yami rushed forward ripping away heart form the other vampire trying to stop him. I forced my body to the ground.

_Yugi, I told you not to struggle!_

_I know but... I can't let myself hurt you! _In a split second, a broad chest covered me and a man picked me up. I knew it was Yami, and I wasn't going to fight now.

xXx

Days pasted and I was chained up in the basement at home. I continued to pull at the chains. holding me to the wall.

"Sick Level E." I head someone say from the hall. I looked up and Saw Yami's father Akananon and his mother Akafia.

"Father please, Yugi is no different as a level E then she was human!" Yami whined.

"Level Es murder and are filthy feeders. They don't even clean up their mess!"

"Akananon, stop it!" Akafia slapped him.

_Yami... when will this... end._

"Yugi," Yami said walking to me. My uncontrollable body pulled at the chains and hissed. I

_Cut it out! Yami, Just kill me already! Seto said you'd have to!_

"I'm not killing you!" Yami shouted at me.

"You're really are pathetic, Yami!" My level E form said.

"How is that even possible?" Akafia said shocked.

"Alright if you don't kill that thing, I will!" Akananon said as he took off his glove to simply touch me.

"No!" Heba jumped in front of me. Even my level E self was shocked. "Yugi may be crazy right now, but we can save her! My father has a cure. Please believe me."

"Heba..." I muttered.

"Yugi, please hang in there, I'll get the cure, I promise." Tears fell from my eyes when Heba said that.

_Yami, help him. I know my brother will stop at nothing to get that cure. Please... keep him safe._

_Forever! _Yami smiled after that. Every followed him out.

xXx

**Yami's POV**

'So, Warehouse 16 North Porthing Dock, huh?" Heba asked reading the letter over and over.

"Yes, Heba, can we go now?" I asked annoyed that this was the third time he asked.

We left and arrived at the porting dock.

"Ten... Thirteen... Fourteen... Sixteen!" Heba cheered as he finally stopped in front of Warehouse 16. I pulled the door open and stood in front of Heba. A gun shot rang out and pierced my heart.

"Ow..." I said. "That...Hurt."

"Y-Yami?" A familiar voice asked.

"Kaynann?"

"What are you doing here? Where is Yugi? She was supposed to come."

"Father?" Heba asked stepping around me. Kaynann stepped forward slowly. He looked the same as he did when I last saw him. Heba and Kaynann ran to each other and hugged tightly.

"Where is Yugi?" Kaynann asked again.

"I failed to protect her, she's alive, but she's a level E. We came here for the cure you said you had." Heba began to cry.

"No, you did well, take me too her. I'll give her the cure there." I nodded and walked out. They both followed me.

"Yami, how is yugi taking everything?" Kaynann asked catching up to me.

"Fine, I guess. she was at the hunter's Organization for about three months training. As what I've heard, she is the best there. Omega treats her well." I said smiling.

"That's great to hear. She may be ready for the bow now."

"yes, I would think so... if she survives this."

"Don't say that. Yugi is strong. She'll be fine."

"Why would so many vampires attack like that? As I'm guessing you heard right?"

"Yes, I heard. I don't have a good enough explanation for that. All I can say is that Dread is beginning to gain command of the vampires."

"Who is Dread?" Heba asked.

"He's a vampire king that thinks that humans are only food. Those that agree with him have joined forces with him and are trying to make my father and I loose our place as Vampire king and Prince." I said looking at Heba.

xXx

_You brought him here! Yami, I didn't want him to see me like this!_

"Yugi, calm down! He said he wanted to come here!" I said and I slowly undid the chains on her wrists.

_What are you doing? Stop it, Yami! Do you want me to kill Heba?_

_"_Stop it, Yugi. I'm helping you. Remember what I said the other day? Don't struggle." I undid the last chain and she fell into the pool of holy water beneath her. I could see her eyes searching a way to hold it back.

"Andlat abr dauthleikr blodh*!" Kaynann shouted and held Yugi against the wall. He eyes shimmered to a brighter red than before then to silver before turning to the perfect amethyst I once knew. He held her in his arms and climbed out of the holy water pool.

*'death of mortal blood!' I used the Ancient Language from the books Inheritance series(first book-Eragon) because I really liked this language.*

Heba took Yugi and ran upstairs with her in his arms.

"I'm glad you twoc camw when you did. Yugi would have been lost if you came any later." Kaynann said turned to the stairs.

"Things are turning out to be a little too dangerous for her. I can't protect her much longer." I said grabbing his arm pulling him away from the stairs.

"You may have gotten lucky this time, Yami, but she is still my child. I don't think that you belong by her side anymore! Heba will be the only one able to truly protect her. I suggest you go back home!" He pulled away and left.

I stood there shocked. I have lost my will to protect her. I lost the trust of a great friend. I was lost.

* * *

**So, yeah. This story is taking a turn for the worse. I know what I'll do for the next chapter, but you guys probably hate me for this chapter. I promise that there will be romance in the next one.**

**So, please R&R and fav&follow**

**until later, thank you, and good night/day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The new teacher and a wild party**

**Sorry, it's been so long. I was sick Friday so I could update then and I only managed to update one story yesterday. **

**Anyways, Better In the Dark is coming to a close soon. I'm not sure exactly when, but a few more chapters and it will be the... GRAND FINALLY! ok, or just the end of this amazing story! *sobs quietly in background* I don't want it to end! *sobs louder***

**I have been searching for hours to figure out who I put as what, meaning I couldn't find if I made Seto a vampire, and so on. So, I'm putting it down as how I think I had it before. If I get it wrong, please let me know, and I will fix it.**

**Ok, I don't own Yugioh! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

I wandered the streets helplessly. I had totally forgot how to get to school. I turned a corner and found it right in front of me. I wandered aroung the coart yard searching for my friends. Seto and Joey were talking about something while I walked over.

"But, that isn't fair!" Joey whined.

"Shut up, Mutt. I don't care." Seto groaned.

"but-" Seto grabbed Joey's arm and pinned him to the wall.

"I said no!" Seto let Joey go to see he was pouting now. "Hey, Yugi."

"Hi..." I replied.

"Nervous to come back huh? How long has it been; two months-a year?"

"six months, and yes, I'm very nervous."

"Hey, Yugi, I need a hand!" Rebecca shouted waving to me.

"Rebecca! I'm coming. Sorry, got to go!" I dashed off and helped Rebecca carry in a few boxes for the new teacher.

**TPOV(****_third person)_**

"Don't you think it's weird that a new teacher is coming the same day Yugi is coming back?" Joey asked.

"Yes, Joey, keep an eye on her. I don't know the teacher is." Seto said grumbling.

"Alright, but what about Yami? Isn't he going to get mad?"

"No, he isn't allowed near her anymore."

"What?"

"I'm thirsty. Come." Joey nodded and followed Seto behind the school building.

Yugi carried the boxes to the class and set them down on the floor.

"Is that all of them?" A voice asked from behind them.

"Yes, sir." Yugi replied without turning around to see who it was.

"Good. I should have gotten boys to do the work, but Rebecca here insisted." Yugi turned around and gaped.

"You have got to be joking." The teacher was none other than Kaynann Muto.

"Good morning, Yugi- Kaynann!" Yami smiled at Yugi then shouted dropping his coffee on the ground.

"Yes, yes, now clean this up and get to your classes!" Kaynann teased and started putting his things away in his new desk.

xXx

**Yugi's POV**

I sat in class staring at my dad teaching. I saw him pace back and forth explaining something, but I didn't care what.

"Yugi?" I turned my head to Joey who pointed to my dad.

"I understand this is you first day back, but please don't start spacing out just to get the new teacher's bad side. Now, please answer that question." He pointed to the question on the board.

I glanced back and forth at the math equation, but not a single answer came to me. My vision blurred and I shook my head. _Why must my Dyslexia come now?_

"Um, I'm sorry, I don't know." I said softly. My father sighed and asked someone else.

The bell finaly rang and we all stood up. "Miss Muto, please stay after class." Everyone 'ooh-ed' as I walked up to my father's desk.

"I wanted to ask you why you didn't answer the question when you obviously knew it." He said shuffling some papers on his desk.

"I didn't know the-"

"Don't tell me you didn't know. Yugi, is it your Dyslexia again?"

"Uhuh, I usually can answer the questions like that, but it started acting up again."

"Ok. Oh, Yami needs to see you. He said to meet him the south corridor."

"I thought he was band from seeing me."

"No, I said he couldn't protect you anymore. He's too important the Vs to be protecting a VH."

"I see. Alright then. See you in fifth hour, Mr. Muto!" I shouted as I ran out the room. I turned a few sharp corners before getting to the south corridor. I slowed down my pace and walked through the hall searching for Yami.

"Tea, now is not the time to be messing with me like this." I heard futher down.

"Come on Yami, Yugi won't even notice." I heard tea say.

"But I will."

"Please, just a little kiss!"

"Later, Tea. I have to talk to Yugi about something."

"So, after school then?"

"Fine whatever, just go!" Yami pulled away from the wall and pushed Tea aside. He turned and saw me, wide eyed. "Yugi,"

"I have to go." I turned around and ran toward the court yard. I rushed to the Sakura tree and sat down next to Joey and Seto.

"Whoah, Yugi, You look like you're about to kill somebody." Joey said sliding away from me and closer to Seto.

"I need Omega. I'm gonna kill that bitch!" I shouted digging in my bad for Omega.

"Who? Why?"

"Tea, for trying to suduce Yami!"

"wait, you just jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!" Seto snatched the bag from me and laughed.

"I think Yami knows that Tea is just trying play with a new toy." Seto said zipping my bag back up and handing it to me. I pull out my lunch and eat slowly.

"Hey, Yugi, has Yami ever drank from you before?" Malik said petting Marik's head in his lap.

"No, not that I know of..." I said smiling lightly.

:You know you will have to let him eventually. To prove that you are his mate after all."

"I heard that if he doesn't claim a mate soon, then that means his older brother will take it." Bakura said.

"Wouldn't his older brother already be taking the throne?" Malik asked.

"No, his brother was ill for a few months, and fell behind on his studies, so Yami took his place in the roll to the royal throne."

"Who is his brother?" I asked looking up from my sandwich.

"Atem Sennen. He's like ten years older than Yami, by age and maturity level, but Atem always wants to do more fun things when he has the chance." Seto said pulling Joey into his lap. I nodded and ate in silence. I look across the yard to see Yami laughing with the other vampires. I groaned and bit into my sandwich again. I released it without pulling any piece off. I stared in amazement at the two holes on one side of the bread.

"Gah, Yug', how'd you manage that?" Joey said poking one of the puncture holes in the bread.

"Side effect, figures." Seto scoffed. We all looked at him waiting for him to keep talking. "I'm guessing you have no idea about the side effects of what you dad did to you two weeks ago."

"So I get fangs like a vampire?" I asked.

"Along with slight blood attraction, and quick healing. You may also burn faster than other humans. I'm actually surprised that you haven't burned yet. Usually, newbies burn fast for about a week, until their skin adjusts."

"Oh, WAIT! You just said newbies, meaning new vampires. I'm not a new vampire... right?"

"No, Yugi, the same rules apply for a half blood." Seto sighed and drank some of his blood-substitution. I continued to bite into the sandwich in different places and see the same set of puncture holes on each spot.

"Hey, Yug', Yami sent me over here to come ask you if you would join us to a party tomorrow night. Will you?" A friend of Yami's came over and asked. "Your friends could probably come too."

"Well, um, I- where is it?" I ask nervously.

"It's at Yami's place. He really wants you to come."

"Yami's... house?"

"Don't tell me you've never been. You two have been dating for almost a year and a half now. Sheesh. Forget I asked." He turned around and began walking away.

"How embarrassing! Has it really been a year and a half since we started dating?"

"Yeah..." everyone said shyly.

"Oh, I totally forgot to keep tract!"

"Then I guess you're going to that party tomorrow night!" Joey cheered.

xXx

I walk to my closet and pull out all my favourite shirts. There was a blue T-shirt with a red cross from top to bottom on the left and a dark blue eagle in the center, a dark red solid colour shirt, and a solid white tank that I would wear with my black leather jacket. I picked the first one, put on my dark grey jeans. I slid on my red convers and put on my choker, wristbands, and my leather jacket then dashed out the door.

I stood at his front door hesitating to knock. _Knock. Knock. _

"Yugi, I didn't think you'd actually come! Please come on in!" Yami grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

Inside, were dozens of people- no vampires. I could tell they were pretty much all vampires. I clung to Yami's arm without noticing it. I had never been in such a crowed place before.

"Heh, follow me." He led me through a small crowed to a back hallway. We went down a hallway and up a flight of stairs. He then stopped in front of a door. He pushed it open slowly and pulled me inside; closing the door behind us.

"Hey, Yugi, you came!" I turned and saw Marik. Malik quickly continued to feed off of him for a moment before being pushed away. "Sheesh, don't do that in front of Yug', ya know she's a hunter!"

"Oh, I knew I forgot something! I left Omega at home!" I whined.

"You won't need it. I'll walk you home." Yami said smiling to me.

"No, I have to practice at the park tonight with some of the youth hunters." I said leaning against the wall. "But, I am getting close to getting my mother's weapon, so I won't need Omega much longer."

"Here," Seto tossed me bottle. "Drink it. We're all planning to do something fun tonight, so you better drink that, or you'll get a headache." I swallowed hard and looked at the liquid inside.

"If I didn't know better this is blood-substitution." Seto chuckled and drank one himself. Actually, everyone, even my friends who weren't vampires were drinking this "I'm not drinking this..."

"Suit yourself, but either you miss out, or get a really bad headache."

"What are you guys going to do to me?"

"That... is a secret." Seto did the same as Malik and fed from Joey quickly.

"I think I get it now. I'm going home. See you tomorrow." I turned to the door and stopped short. Seto was leaning against it with his bloody fangs pointed over his bottom lip.

"So, what is it then?" He asked licking his lips.

"You, are going to make Yami feed from me, aren't you?" Everyone was silent. I got it right. "I'm not doing that today. I'm wearing my favourite shirt."

"I can fix that..." Yami said and pinned me to a wall. He slid my jacket off and slowly moved his hand under my shirt.

"Yami-" I whispered. He pushed his lips against mine to stop me. I pulled away. "Not here. Not with them here." I whispered. I saw him smirk. He picked me up and dashed out the door. He carried me to his room. He tossed me on the bed. I didn't even get a good enough chance to look around before he climbed on top of me.

"Yami, please," I whispered.

"Come on, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He said. He once again slid his hand under my shirt up to my shoulder. I saw his face sink as his hands ran over all of the scars across my stomach, chest and shoulders. He pulled the shirt off over my head and licked my neck slowly. I held my breath as he bit into my flesh. I covered my mouth with my hand just in time to muffle my scream. I held my breath again. He pulled away and slowly licked away the blood from my neck.

"See, I didn't harm you." He said and covered the bite with the blanket. "Keep pressure on it for a moment." He left the room for a second and came back with a bandage. I hadn't moved a muscle. He uncovered it and began to cover it. He helped me put my shirt back on and pulled the blanket over me. He began to get up from the bed, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him beside me. He lied beside me as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Aw, I finally put something cute in it. It made me smile so much! I'm really happy I put it in there.**

**Anyways, any questions, sujestions, comments, or criticism is accepted. PM me or put in the review.**

**Thanks for reading, and always, R&R and Fav&follow!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Hey!**

**I don't have any great news, darn.**

**I couldn't come up with a good enough title for this chapter, sorry. **

**Anyways, I don't own Yugioh! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

I had decided to stay home today. Yami knew why too. He had nearly drained me dry last night, so he convinced everyone at school that I had a high fever and won't be back until tomorrow.

I sat on the couch channel surfing on the TV. I passed the same channel for the third time. I sighed and got up. I walked into the kitchen and picked up an apple. I bit into it and hung it in my mouth while I picked up a bottle of water from the pantry. The apple fell out of my mouth and rolled across the floor.

"Crap..." I picked up the apple and threw it away. The phone rang making me jump and drop my water. "WHY?!"

I grabbed my phone and answered it.

_What?_

_That is my thing, Yugi._

_What. Do. You. Want. Kaiba._

_I called to check on you. And since when have you called me Kaiba?_

_Well, I dropped my apple, and when you called, I dropped my water. There is nothing good on TV today. How was your day?_

_Mood swings much?_

_Seto..._

_There's that name I missed so much!_

_Seto Kaiba!_

_Alright, obviously you haven't gotten much sleep, or you're about to go berserk and kill Yami for nearly draining you dry._

_Bingo!_

_I'll be right there..._

I waited around for about five minutes before Seto got here. He look almost... nervous.

"I'm not gonna go berserk. But I will kill Yami when he gets here. I hate being so... dry!" I whined.

"I tried to convince him to give you the blood booster, but he didn't listen." Seto said setting his bag on the counter.

"Blood booster?"

"quickens the blood regenerating process. He'll probably end up giving it to you soon, since he's drank form you and has been saying that he can't wait for next month."

"Next month?"

"Next feeding."

"Nah, I'll skip."

"You can't just skip it, Yugi..."

"Why?"

"To prove that you are mates, you must feed at least once a month. It just the rules of the Vampire Council."

"I hate those guys..." Seto smiled and tossed me another apple.

"Eat that."

"What... did you do... to this poor apple?" He laughed.

"It has a small dose of blood booster in it. It will make you fell better." I bite into the apple. A flavour so amazing exploded of my tongue. A moan escaped my lips as I carnivorously ate the apple. He laughed again.

"If you take another bite you'll chip a tooth."

"Huh?"

"The core..." I looked and saw I was about to bite into the core of the apple. I laughed and threw it away.

xXx

I wandered around the school yard. Where is Yami? He promised to meet me after school today.

"Yugi!"

I turned to see Cleo, Yami's sister running towards me. "Cleo, what are you doing here?"

"Yami had an emergency meeting today back home, so he sent me to hang out with you today. He said it was a good idea because we are the same age."

"We have nothing alike..." I said shyly.

"That's what I said. Let's go get some ice cream or something." I nodded and followed her to the ice cream parlour.

Inside, we sat down at a table and began talking about random things.

"How is Heba?" I asked.

"He's great. I know he really wants to come here. He says he misses you, and he's jealous because you and your dad get to hang out while he is busy cleaning the king and queen's chambers every day." She laughs and scoops some of her ice cream.

"Can I ask you something?"

"sure!"

"Why at least once a month, for the feeding a mean?"

"Hard to explain... you should ask Yami. He is the next heir to the throne after all."

"Right..." We continued to eat in silence.

xXx

It had been a few weeks later. Yami, my dad and I were eating at a nearby restaurant. I hadn't said anything since we got there. My dad went to go buy a pack of cigarettes at the corner store real quick. I think the truth was he wanted us to be able to talk alone for a little bit.

"Why so quiet?" Yami said grabbing my hand.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just tired." I said not looking up at him.

"Is it because you have to take those blood boosters?"

"No, I'm just tired."

"Yugi,"

"Fine, whatever. I'm-"

"Tired, I know. Yugi, your friends are saying that you are getting more and more... antisocial."

"Antisocial! As if! They are the ones ignoring me, and hanging out with their lovers, or vampires or whatever. They are the ones not talking to me anymore!"

"And the truth comes out. Yugi, why don't you say something to everyone?"

"Because I don't like being so selfish."

"Yugi,"

"I think it's just because they are excited to finally graduate high school in a few months, so they are all planning their new lives. I can't blame them. The minute I graduate, I'm packing my bags and ditching this place."

"Where to?"

"A-I can't tell you that!"

"Why not?"

"Because you'll follow me. I'm only going to be gone for about a month, but still. I don't you following me!"

"I wouldn't if you-"

"Don't put that B.S. on me!"

"Yugi! I've never heard you swear before!"

"Yes you have!" We both start laughing.

"See, that is what I wanted to see. I miss that smile of yours." Yami leans over and kisses me.

"I'm back!" My dad shouts even though he's standing right in front of the table. Yami pulls away; both of us blushing as red as a tomato.

* * *

**Eh, I had writers block, don't judge! Hehe, whatever. I kinda enjoyed writing this one.**

**So, any comments, requests, questions, or critism is accepted. PM me or put it in the review.**

**Please, R&R and fav&follow! Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: It's time**

**Hey! I am so happy today, I don't even know why...**

**I love you all my fellow reviewer-ers, (2... T_T)**

**So, with the help of a great follower on another story, ****_Cruly Fries_****, I came up with the idea to start naming all of the chapter titles song titles. This one... anyone know it?**

**Random girl in background: NO, just tell them!**

**RUDE! It's from Imagine Dragons... *glares evilly at random girl***

**Anyways-**

**Random girl: DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

***Sighs loudly* I don't own Yugioh! Enjoy! *takes out baseball bat and walks towards random girl***

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

It has been three months. Yami and I have finally gotten peace. Actually everyone has. We finally can relax and not worry about either councils getting on our backs. For winter break, Yami said he'd take us all to Egypt again.

"Ready?" Yami asked picking up my bag.

"Yes, but I can carry that..." I reached for it.

"Noo, I have to hold M'lady's items!" He held it about his head while teasing me. I grumbled out a 'fine' and walked down the steps. Everyone was waiting for us downstairs.

"Let's go! I can't wait to get there!" Joey cheered.

"You just want to try Egyptian food, mutt!" Seto groaned. Joey growled.

"Oh, wait a minute, I forgot something." I ran upstairs and quickly came back with a large box.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"It's my dad bow... He gave it to me last week, and he said he wanted me to practice with it while I'm on the trip."

(**A/N**: I swapped the weapons of Yugi's mom and dad because the staff was kinda... girly and the bow is more masculine...eh)

I took it out of the box and held it out. It was a dark brown wood, with a snow-white coloured string. On the tips of each end was a sapphire jewel where the string was strung to the bow. Around each jewel was a outline of silver. The arrows were black with silver metal tips, and the feathers at the end were actual feathers, not plastic. The feathers were light-brown and black striped with red tips. The quiver was a crimson red with silver and gold frames around the edges.

I pull the string back and stand straight. "I love this thing!" I slowly let the string go back into place. I slid the bow gently back into the box and picked it up after locking it.

"That is pretty cool, but you're not a hunter anymore. What are you going to do with it?" Ryou asked.

"Who said I wasn't a hunter anymore? I'm just taking a break. After that huge issue with all of those vampires, they have to rebuild the place." I smirked. "So are we leaving or not?" Everyone nodded and headed out.

xXx

We arrive in Egypt about an hour ago, and everyone left to go sightseeing except, Joey, Seto, Yami and I. I went off to find Heba.

"Yugi, over here!" Heba called me over to a servant's quarter.

"Hey, Heba. What are you up to?" I asked.

"Cleaning, as usual."

"Let me help!"

"NO! I am not allowed to get any non-servant to help me with my work."

"Get over it. You work too much anyways."

"But-" "NO, I'm helping you." We ended up laughing the entire time we did the work. After we finished, we sat on the nearby balcony.

"I remember when Yami would tell me you were like me. Always cleaning and making sure things are in order."

"Yeah, but now I don't really have time to worry if things are clean or in order. All I can think about is whether or not my friends are safe."

"Ya know, you'd be a great vampire queen, Yugi."

"Please, don't say that."

"I'm serious. You'd be perfect."

"Why don't I ever hear anyone say anything about you when they talk about my past? Why were you never mentioned?"

"Changing topics, eh? It's because at the time, I was very ill and frail. Mom and Dad were told constantly that I'd probably be dead within two years. But, Yugi, when you came, it was like more hope came into the family again. We all grew stronger. Especially me. I wouldn't be here if you weren't."

"Heba..."

"Princess Yugi! We have an emergency!" A butler came running to us. "Please follow me to the Throne Room. He can come as well." We all rushed to the main hall. Heba and I bowed before the king before asking what the matter was.

"Father, is this really necessary?" Yami pled.

"YES, do not ask again!" The king shouted. I swallowed my questions and locked eyes with Yami. He had a sad look on him face.

"Your Majesty, may I ask? What have I been called for?" I finally spoke. He looked... pleased?

"We have just been released from a conference with the Vampire Council. They requested that in order for you and Yami to be mates, he must turn you into a vampire."

"Yugi, please don't do this!" Heba grabbed at my arm. Two guards came to our side immediately trying to pull him away. I pulled him in front of me to show I didn't want him to move.

"This must be a joke! They said I didn't have to be-"

"They changed the rules. Another king has be asked to do the same, so we must follow orders. If you do not wish to do so, then you will be killed." He cut me off sternly.

"Killed? Father, this is outrageous!" Yami stood from his throne. "She shouldn't be killed because of one little thing like this!"

"She knows too much of our strategies. If she was to be captured by the hunters, they would interrogate her for out information. You wouldn't be able to protect her while protecting you're wife as well. "

"Heba, let's go!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the throne room. I dragged him into my room and locked the door. I buried my face into his chest.

"you-You don't want to be forced to do it, do you?" He asked sitting us on the bed. I shook my head. "Usually with this you have about a week to decide. If that makes it any better."

"Heba, would you treat me differently if-if I was... like that?"

"NO, Yugi, what would give you that idea?"

"I dunno... I wonder what my friends would say."

"Maybe they can give you good advice. You do always go to them for advice with stuff like this..."

"Heba, you're a genius!" He ran his hands through his hair.

"I know..." He blushed.

xXx

"So, what's you're decision?" Joey asked me.

"I want to have the best, 'last week of my human life' week possible." I smiled.

"So, you're gonna do it? Even if you have to give up everything, being a hunter, a normal student at school, and possible friends?" Malik sighed.

"I know you guys are great friends, so great that I wouldn't need anyone else. And yes, I'll do it if it means I can stay with Yami."

"Aww!" Ryou said quietly.

"*cough* gay* cough*" Bakura 'coughed'.

"I know I am! So are you!" Ryou argued. Everyone laughed. After talking for about another hour about random stuff, we all headed down to the throne room.

"What's you're decision?" The king asked.

"One week..." I said.

"What?"

"I want one week before I'm turned. Then I'll do it. I'll do whatever it takes to be the best vampire there is."

"Alright. One week it is. I suppose you want Yami to be the one to finish the deed once it's done?" He had a big grin. It was as if he liked I was making a deal with him.

"Hell yes! I wouldn't dare let anyone else touch my throat!" Yami chuckled at my outburst.

"Very well. Your one week starts tomorrow. This discussion is over." He stood and left.

* * *

**I personally thought this chapter was kinda slow, but I managed to put some things interesting in it. **

**Anyways, I thing most know the drill but I'll say it again.**

**questions, comments, requests, and criticism is accepted. PM me or leave it in a review.**

**Please R&R and fav/follow! Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Somewhere only we know(by keane)**

**Hey, I'm happy again for no reason!**

**This will be part one of the week. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be for the week though.**

**I love the song ^ it's one of my childhood songs I always used to love. **

**If anyone doesn't know it, it's song from Whinny the Pooh.**

**Sorry it's so short, :(**

**Anyways, I don't own Yugioh! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 1 of the week**

I asked Yami if he and I could go somewhere really cool for the first day. He continuously told me I could do this as a vampire, but then I said it wouldn't be the same.

We ended up going to Paris and having a picnic in an amazing meadow. Even Yami was impressed.

"Are you sure you really want to go through with the deal?" Yami asked.

"Of course. I want to stay with you, Yami. Plus, I'm ready to get this whole feud over with. Isn't it true that if I become a vampire and marry you, then the other vampire rulers will have way less power and won't try to rebel?" I smiled at him while lying back on the grass.

"Yeah... I guess so..."

"See, I'd not only be staying with you, but your father will be happy to hear that the other vampire rulers stand down. How long have the rulers been fighting over me again?"

"Fifteen years."

"So since I was born?"

"Yeah..."

"So, it's actually sixteen..."

"What?"

"my birthday was yesterday."

"Wow, crappy birthday huh?" We both started laughing.

"Yeah, so what now?"

"I have an Idea..."

xXx

"You're insane!" We were on the very tip of the Eiffel tower. He was literally balancing us with one foot.

"Oh, come on! You love it, right?"

"Yeah, I guess it's cool. What if someone sees us?"

"Well then I guess we should get down..." He jumped back and we began to fall back against the wind. He held me against his chest as he hit the ground firmly with his feet. The ground around us curved upward and sank beneath us. the concrete was cracked and broken to pieces. People stared at us in shock. Others were getting pictures of us.

"uh, time to go!" He picked me up bridal style and ran as fast as he could.

We stopped in a small meadow in the center and lied back in the grass.

"I actually had fun. I liked being that high, surprisingly." I smiled and turned on my side.

"Yugi, don't tempt me with that face. You look so sad." Yami pouted.

"Do I?"

"Yes, so stop. You're making me feel bad."

"Sorry..."

"That's it. You tempted me too much." He quickly jumped on top of me and kissed and pecked at my neck. He nipped at my ears and cheeks. He grazed his fangs across my neck softly. I stiffened. He kissed my lips quickly and stole my breath. I let him kiss me across my face, neck and shoulders. I forcefully rolled him over where I was sitting onhim pinning him to the ground.

"What's your move, Yugi?" He smirked.

"Uh..."

"I'll help you, Yugi. Tell me what you need to know."

"I don't need help. I've learned." I shoved him hard against the ground again, and kiss across his neck. I could hear him hum in amusement. I nipped at his ears and playfully stroked his hair. He growled at me and grabbed me wrist.

"Only I can do that to you!" He rolled over on top of me. He did the same.

_Will it feel the same once I'm a vampire? Am I fearing nothing?_

* * *

**I know, it was not very good, sorry. I have writers block.**

**But! if someone could give me an idea on what they should do for the next day, then that would be great! It can be with just Yugi and Yami or with all her friends, or so on.**

**If you did like it then yay!**

**please R&R and fav/follow! Thanks!**


End file.
